Once Upon a Sometime
by Skyflame
Summary: My own little fairytale that I have made an attempt at with SM characters in a storybook style of story.
1. Chapter One

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. You know the drill. But if someone would like to be disillusion and pay me for creating them or give me the rights then you are more then welcome to.

_Introduction_

I just wanted to But a quick note here for any readers that may dare to try read what can sometimes be classified as terrible writing and I apologise in advance. I would also to like to make a note that I wrote this several years ago and thought that maybe I should give it a shot at being out in the open. I apologise if you don't like it, and if that is the case then don't read it. But I hope that some of you will get some enjoyment out of it and maybe even post reviews, constructive criticism also encouraged.

I also may look at revising it some time in the not too distant future, especially sincce there hasd been such a huge gap since I wrote it. But of course this all depends on whenI have free time.

So here is my little fairy tale.

Enjoy  
_Sky_

Chapter One

Once upon a time, long, long ago there was a young maiden who lived in a small sleepy village and had always dreamt of living happily ever after. She went by the name Serena, had long golden blond hair, eyes of startling sapphire blue and because of her kind and generous nature was loved by all that knew her. Her two best friends had got their fairy-tale endings and had married their one true loves and now lived in a nearby kingdom, where a Queen with an exceptionally handsome son ruled.

The prince was also known as the most kind and caring person in all the land, so it was no wonder that he was sought after by princesses in far off, exotic worlds where their beauty was well known. But the prince had not married as it was rumored that he was searching for the one princess that filled his dreams at night.

The young maiden wish desperately that she would get her fairy-tale and some handsome young man would come and whisk her off into the sunset, so then at last she might fit in as she had never felt that she did. He need not a prince, just as long as he loved her deeply and in return she could offer a love to last a lifetime, but she was beginning to realize that her dreams were hopeless.

* * *

One day as she was walking through the village she saw a poster with a picture of the prince on it stating that he would be holding a ball like the small village had never seen. The picture of Prince Darien instantly captivated Serena. She longed to rip it down to take home and keep as her own, so she could dream that he would rescue her from a life that seemed nothing but cold, but in her heart she knew that it could never be. He was as perfect as one person could be and she thought herself far from beautiful, so would be unworthy of the prince's attention. With the painstaking conclusion echoing inside her head, she returned home miserable and threw herself on her bed and wept as she had never wept before. Little did she know that her whole life was about to change.

* * *

At the time which the young maiden had thrown herself weeping upon her bed, the prince had been informing the Queen that he would taking a trip to the neighboring kingdom to visit the Duke and Duchess. His younger brother Andrew and wife Mina, and may be gone for a couple of months, so he packed up his bags and said farewell to his mother and sister telling them that he would send word of what was going on. As Prince Darien rode off the Queen hoped that he would meet a nice princess while visiting his brother and fall in love with her. 

Both her and her daughter Amy were worried about the way Darien said he wouldn't marry unless he found the girl of his dreams, and it seemed that she didn't exist, as he had looked everywhere and after years of looking at princesses he still hadn't found her. Many people were starting to think that the prince was crazy and that he should just pick one of the princesses who would be overjoyed to marry him, but he refused to marry without his princess.

Darien didn't know that the Queen or his sister were worried, he had heard the kingdoms thoughts on his search, but didn't care as he knew in his heart that she was out there. What Darien didn't know was that his brother was throwing a ball almost as soon as he arrived, after instructions from their mother in hopes that he would meet someone who could take the image of his dream princess out of his mind and replace it. Darien refused to give up his search, but since he had left his home this morning he had a strange feeling inside him, and he had no idea what it was.

* * *

At the moment the prince was riding across the border of the two kingdoms the young maiden was lifting herself off her bed and telling herself not to be so foolish, wishing for the prince when she herself was not a princess. She should act happy and one day some nice young man would come along and marry her. She should not weep for what she had no right to, such as the prince, even if he was the most handsome man on the earth she had no hope of even seeing him, for it would be exceptionally hard to attend the ball. The young maiden decided that she would go and ride through the forest behind her home and the village, in hopes that it would clear her of the strange feeling she'd had all day. 

Serena rode with her head down not noticing anything until she almost crashed into another horse. A strange feeling came over her, even before she looked up, and she knew that this was someone special. Apologizing over and over as she slowly raised her head taking in every detail from his bay stallion, to expensive saddle and clothing, and then finally his perfect face. She was shocked at how handsome he was with his raven black hair and shining ocean coloured eyes that seemed to reflect her own. It took her 5 minutes of silence from her, and staring and questioning from him before it hit her that this was the prince from the next kingdom.

As the young maiden had slowly raised her hooded head, while apologizing with the voice of an angel, Darien felt himself falling in love. He had no idea who she was or where she came from, but he found himself unable to take his eyes off her beautiful face, startling blue eyes and shining golden hair that escaped from beneath the hood of her cloak. He asked her where she was from and her name, while she just sat there staring at him, before a shocked expression came across her face.

Quickly recovering she answered "I must go, I'm sorry for getting in your way, Your Highness" kicking her horse into a gallop before he even realized what was going on. He turned his horse to follow her, but as suddenly as she had arrived she was gone. He wondered who she was and intended to find out as thoughts of her continued to roll through his mind as he headed toward his brothers home.

* * *

Upon arriving he asked his brother if there was a princess he had not met staying in the area, to which Andrew did not know the answer. Suddenly the beautiful girl was driven from his mind as anger of the ball being thrown in his name was brought to his attention. He tried to fight against it but his younger brother would not relent on the matter, so Darien accepted his fate. That night as he lay in his bed the maiden from the forrest returned to his mind, and he knew he had to find this person and speak to her. Even though he had no idea to who she was or where to look for her but he vowed to find her no matter what. 

Little did Prince Darien know was that Serena was also lying awake thinking about her meeting in the forest earlier in the day. The prince had been far more handsome than his picture, but she was shocked to think that she hadn't recognized him instantly or known by his horse's colors, who he was. She knew that she could not speak of her meeting to anyone because as she had no proof, no one would believe her. She also made the decision that somehow, some way she had to get a dress and find a way to go to the ball, just to see him one more time, because surely there he would announce his bride. But to see him smile would be something that a poor girl like her would treasure forever.

She decided that early the next morning she would have to travel to the next kingdom to speak with her best friends. They would help her and have something she could wear, it would be easy for them to get invitations to the ball and extend them to her. They were Ladies of the upper class and always had been. With a plan forming in her mind she fell asleep.

Early the next morning before sunup while the prince still slept Serena arose, and leaving a note for her parents headed for the stables for her black stallion, the most important thing she owned, also the most expensive. He was worth a great deal and had been a gift from her aunt when she had died, so he allowed people to think that she was a lot richer than she really was. As she mounted her horse she looked towards the beautiful Chateau that sat up in the hills, and forced her stallion to gallop off as fast as she could towards the neighboring kingdom.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Once Upon a ... Sometime.  
_**By Skyflame 

Chapter Two

As Darien awoke, he made the decision that he would wait in the forest all day if he must in hopes he would see the girl again. Mina who he had always thought of as another sister and often called her as such, suggested he ask around the village if they had seen the golden haired princess. After half a day of no success in the village he decided to take up his vigil in the forest in hopes she rode through there daily,  
then he could find out her name and if she was attending the ball.

* * *

After spending most of her day with her friends deciding what she would wear to the ball and how she would get there Serena, Raye and Lita had decided on the perfect dress. They would all travel together and they would pick her up on the way as they would be attending the ball also, and she would ride in their carriage. So after carefully placing her dress, shoes and jewelry for the ball in her horse's saddlebag she waved goodbye to her best friends and headed towards the forest that would take her home. Urging her horse to go as fast as possible since she was running late, she had not expected to just about crash into a familiar regal horse with an exceptionally handsome rider.

* * *

He had heard a horse racing through the trees and so he forced horse to walk towards the direction of the sound. He found out too late that it was again the girl about to collide with him. The shock must have shown on his face because as soon as she gained control of her horse she bowed, while still seated upon her horse and apologized,  
stating that she hoped that he wasn't hurt or too alarmed. Then after apologizing again she started to head back into the forest, but Darien could not let her get away again. For if he did he may never see her again and he knew that she was something special.

"Wait" he yelled hoping that she would stop, but apparently she had not heard him so he took off after her so he could cut her off which didn't take long since her horse was only walking now.

As he cut her off he repeated his command to wait, her response was shock and then she said with her angel voice to go with what he could today see was a totally angelic presence about her

"Please your highness, I'm late and must get home."

Darien replied "I just wish to speak with you for a few minutes, then you can go. You have me at a disadvantage though because you seem to know who I am, but although I thought I knew every princess in the kingdom, I don't know your name."

Serena blushed, "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me your highness and I wouldn't mind speaking with you if I wasn't so late. I will be in trouble if I don't get home so would you please excuse me,  
I'm sorry for my rudeness but I must be going."

After a couple of seconds of thinking Darien finally said "I will allow you to leave, if you promise to meet with me tomorrow" Darien watched as a smile lit up the young maiden's face and he thought that it was as beautiful as watching the prettiest sunset.

When she said that she would meet with him tomorrow, down by the lake and he thought that all the parts of his heart that she hadn't captured during their brief meetings, melting and added to those parts that already belonged to her. He agreed to meet her after lunch for a short time as he had to return to his brothers to help with the preparations for the ball, which was to be, held the day after tomorrow.

After that he allowed her to go, as she galloped off she yelled over her shoulder "Thank you your highness, I look forward to tomorrow."

* * *

As he watched her ride away with her long hair flying behind her he felt as though his heart had been soaring and all of a sudden the wings had been ripped off it. He hardly knew this young maiden, he hadn't even had a proper conversation with her or know her name, but he felt like he was falling in love with her. It was like he could and would do anything to have this beautiful, spirited princess by his side, and she was definitely spirited.

Most princesses would have fallen at his feet and told him of how wonderful he was and what a good wife they would make him. But this girl emphasized the point she had to go and rode like the wind, which no girls he knew would do. Then a sudden thought hit him, what if she was engaged already and he could not have her as his own, it would kill him, for he was beginning to believe that she was the girl from his dreams.

Every night for longer than he could remember he had dreamt about a girl who made him feel complete and loved beyond belief. She was more beautiful than could ever be described and seemed to glow as the moon did. He knew in his heart that they were destined to be together even though he didn't truly believe in destiny. He had never really seen her just a vague outline and a few colors, but he had felt the warmth of her love radiating from her soul and it was the only thing that made him feel at peace. The one thing he did know was that she had the clearest eyes he had ever seen and they shone brighter than any star in the heavens.

* * *

After the scolding from her parents for being late, going off for the day, and finishing her chores, Serena was free to take the beautiful dress and hang it up carefully and imagine wearing it to the ball and shocking everyone. She dreamt of having the prince take her in his arms and tell her that not a single other princess could compare to her beauty. Then the thoughts came back to reality, and she couldn't believe she had agreed to meet with him tomorrow.

He had caught her off guard by calling her as such, and she had started dreaming that she could pretend that she was not the poor young maiden she actually was. But she would meet with him tomorrow for two reasons, the first being that she would not break her promise,  
and the second was because she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing the wonderful prince again. After laying awake for several hours that night trying to decide what to say to Prince Darien, and also what to wear to meet him she finally feel asleep and entered a dream world where she was forever at the prince's side.

The next morning the maiden awoke early so she could do her chores quickly and not be late for her meeting, but as she put special effort into her appearance she arrived at the lake late and fluster from riding so fast. When she arrived Darien was already there because little did she know that he had been there since breakfast since he would not miss her should she leave because he wasn't there. As she rode up, he took her horses reins and tied him up, commenting on what a beautiful horse he was while helping her down.

* * *

He was surprised to find that she rode astride like a man instead of side-saddle like a lady, but he wasn't shocked,

"I'm glad you decided to come" he said while staring at he beauty of this girl. She was different to any other girl so had a unique kind of beauty unlike other princesses who all seemed to be the same.

"I promised that I would come and I don't break my promises, your highness," she said curtsying deeply.

He looked down at her and then took her hands forcing her to rise, and said "Please don't bow before me because someone as beautiful as you should not bow. It is I who should bow in your presence", before bowing deeply and kissing her hand, causing her to blush deep red.

"Your flattery is overwhelming, your highness, but I don't deserve it as I am not what you think I am." Darien looked puzzled then suggested that they sit in the shade and talk, he laid down his cloak for her to sit on but she chose to sit on the ground, which confused him, but he said nothing of it.

Then he asked her name and if she was attending the ball and Serena decided that it was time that he knew the truth about her.

"Your highness" she began "I must thank you for your kindness, but I think you should know right now that I am not a princess and never have been, now if you please forgive me for taking your time, I will leave. I'm most honored that I got to meet you milord but I will not take up your valuable time any longer. Farewell" she said before curtsying deeply and running towards her horse.

At first Darien was shocked but then he realized that he didn't care and didn't want her to get away. He wanted to get to know this young maiden as she was unlike anyone he had ever met, he ran after her and pulled her away from her horse telling her he didn't care and wanted to get to know her anyway.

Serena couldn't believe her ears so she said to the prince "You do realize I just said that I was a commoner, a very plain, dull commoner don't you?"

"Of course" he answered while pulling her back under the tree, "But I still want to know all about you. For starters will you be attending the ball and what is your name?"


	3. Chapter Three

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Three

Serena was still in a daze that the prince still wanted to talk to her, and as if her mouth had a will of its own she said,

"I don't think that I will be attending the ball. It is not really for people such as me, but for people such as you, your highness. My name is Serena, your highness and please excuse me if I seem shocked, it's just that people from upper society rarely have conversations with people of my status."

" Serena, for starters please stop calling me 'your highness' and call me Darien, and also maybe if all of 'people of your status', as you care to label them, were as beautiful as you then there would be more speech between them" Darien answered to her statement.

Serena just blushed a deep pink color before saying "Your highness flatters me immensely, for I have no beauty, and it would be wrong of me to address you, milord, by your given name."

All he could say was "What if I insist,"

"Then I must obey your request, as one of your loyal subjects should" she answered.

"Then I do insist, and also if I say you are beautiful then it must be, for I would not lie on the matter, and I know beauty as I have seen my fair share in the past 6 years" he said finally.

"Well Darien" Serena said hesitantly, but seeing his smile urged her to continue, "Would you please tell me of your travels, life and family, for it must be very exciting."

"I will speak of these things for you, if you will tell me about your life" Darien said before seeing her nodding her response. So for the next 3 hours they talked about the things that filled their lives, losing complete track of time from being absorbed in each other's words.

* * *

When Darien saw how late it was he apologized like a gentleman stating he had to go before helping her on to her horse. He then waved goodbye saying that he enjoyed spending the day with her and that he hoped he would see her again soon, and that he hoped that she could find a way to come to the ball. When Darien returned to the Chateau, Andrew noticed a change in him, and he wondered if it had something to do with the princess he had been seeking.

As Darien spoke to Mina about the ball, and the fact that he was interested at all, as well as the way he was acting showed her that he was in love. She decided not to say anything to Darien, but she told her husband and he told her that he thought that there was something strange about the way he was acting and they both agreed it must be love. He had never acted like this before, but is was exactly the way Andrew had acted when he had first met Princess Mina during one of the summers the King and Queen of Sapphire Coast had been visiting the area with their daughter.

Andrew decided to wait until after the ball to discuss it with him, so he could see what his brother's princess looked like, and whether she seemed of noble character so he could warn him if necessary. That night Darien lay awake deciding whether to go and find his angelic maiden in the village tomorrow and make sure she came to the ball, or to decide to trust it to fate. In the end he chose fate, as she seemed to be in a good mood these days.

* * *

Meanwhile Serena dreamt that Darien had come to save her from a ferocious dragon, but had died in the process, and that his dying words were "I Love You." One closely followed this dream where she was chasing after Darien, but he didn't want anything to do with her and sent his guards after her. Serena woke up completely confused and decided that she would pretend to be a princess at the ball and let anyone know who she really was, not even the prince who had started to capture her heart.

* * *

Darien spent the whole day organizing himself and helping with ball preparations so it would be perfect when his maiden showed up, for he was certain she would. He spent an exceptionally long time preparing for the ball so his appearance would be perfect. When he was ready and looking by far the most handsome man in all the land, he began to worry that she wouldn't come and what his family would say when they found out he loved a commoner and not the princesses he was supposed to.

Serena also spent a long time preparing with the help of Raye and Lita and when she was ready they were all shocked by the fact that she didn't look like herself. She had a regal air about herself with the way she presented herself, but they had no time to dwell on it as they had to hurry or be late. Serena, Raye, Chad, Lita and Ken sat in the carriage as it went as fast as possible towards the beautiful Chateau in the hills and then Serena started to get nervous and shake, and she couldn't stop.

Upon their arrival she sent her friends ahead so she could have a moment to herself, little did she know that she was setting herself up for a grand entrance, which she didn't want. Darien had been dancing with princesses since the start of the ball while forever scanning the room for the one whom filled his thoughts, then all of a sudden a hush came over the room as a princess entered late.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, unlike anyone Darien had ever seen and he was transfixed, she carried herself with poise, grace and an air of royalty, even her attire spoke of royal blood.

She was clothed in an ice blue dress that shimmered with hundreds of beads that were embroidered all over it, it was an off the shoulder dress with a full skirt and a filmy overskirt that seemed to rarely exist.

Without acknowledging anyone was looking she descended the stairs and entered the crowd, as soon as Darien was able to rid himself of his dance partner he found his brother and asked him who the princess was.

Andrew said "What, you mean you don't know either?" for he had assumed this was the one his brother loved, but now did not appear to be the case.

Darien answered "No, but I mean to find out" stalking off in the direction the princess had just headed, the thoughts of his maiden fleeing from his head as he wondered who the princess was, and where she came from.

* * *

Serena had been shocked at the attention she had received upon entering the room, she had been scared brainless as she descended the stairs and pretended not to notice everyone's stares, and questioning looks. She had entered the crowd and headed straight for the comfort of her friends but almost as soon as she had reached them, the prince appeared before her and bowed.

"Dear princess, would you do me the honor of joining me in this dance?" there was little the maiden could do so using her princess facade she curtsied and said "I would be happy to, your highness" before taking the hand he offered to lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Darien was dazzled by her beauty and couldn't take his eyes off her. She seemed to float as they danced. He asked her who she was and where she lived and she chose to answer

"Your highness, I wish not to answer questions about myself for some reasons I care not to explain. Also it is extremely unjust that you should know about me, when I know nothing about you."

Darien was quite surprised at her remark but decided to ask for just one answer,

"Dear princess, I promise to ask no more questions about your life, if you just answer me this one thing. Is the reason for your secrecy because you are already engaged to another?"

Serena had not expected him to think anything of the sort. But then again many princesses are betrothed from birth she remembered. Serena looked directly up into the princes shining blue worried eyes and said

"No, your highness" she watched as his whole body began to relax and she flashed him a brilliant, shining smile. As the dance ended she asked the prince to please excuse her and he did so after making her promise to dance with him later.

* * *

Seeing that Prince Darien and Serena had parted, the Raye told her husband she would be back soon and then took Serena to the ladies parlor to speak with her. The second that they were alone Serena said, "He doesn't recognize me, and he asked if I was engaged. He really thinks I'm a princess and wants to dance with me later. What will I do?" sighing Raye said "You're falling in love with him aren't you. And don't lie to me because I can see it written all over your face. I just hope you don't get hurt."

"Yeah I love him and I know he doesn't love me and my heart is breaking. He is beginning to fall in love with the princess who doesn't exist and I can't tell him who I am, for he deserves a real princess not a phony one" she stated in despair.

"Will you be alright?" Raye asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine just need a few moments alone, go have fun with Chad alright" Raye walked hesitantly to the door but continued when Serena waved her on.

Serena had to get out into the gardens to try and think, but to do that her friends had to be busy so they wouldn't notice, after a short time Serena snuck out into the gardens and was bathed in bright moonlight. Serena then decided to pray to Selene, Goddess of the Moon, to help her with her plight, so she went down to the fountain by the rose bushes and knelt before the moon to ask for Selene's help.

* * *

At that very moment Darien was looking all over for his newly found princess, but couldn't find her so he headed towards two of the people she had been with when he had first asked her to dance. As he came up to them they bowed showing their respect before he asked if they knew where the princess was, after thinking for a moment Lita suggested the gardens stating that the 'princess' had a great love for the moonlight.

Darien thanked them and headed off in the direction of the gardens while Lita and Ken watched, then Ken said

"He's in love with Serena in her princess form, you know" his wife looked at him, smiled sadly and nodded as they headed back onto the dance floor.

Darien saw her from a distance kneeling before the fountain staring at the moon and speaking soft words to it, Serena heard footsteps approaching and quickly finished her prayer to Selene before turning to see the prince almost beside her.

"Hello again" she said softly, he gently asked, "What were you doing?" while offering his hand to help her up. She answered shyly

"Praying to Selene, Goddess of the Moon" he looked confused but then asked,

"Will you walk with me a little then join me for another dance"

"It would be my honor to, your highness" she replied curtsying before him. They walked a short while in silence before he picked a beautiful red rose and presented it to her saying

"A perfect rose, for a perfect princess" and Serena had to say,

"Please don't say things like that for you don't truly know who I am." Darien was getting confused she kept saying things about her not being what she seemed, but he chose to ignore it

"Would you care to go in and dance now" he said as if she hadn't confused him, Serena nodded so he led her inside and onto the dance floor.

* * *

Darien kept Serena in his arms the rest of the night, too afraid she would disappear to let her go. After a couple of hours and receiving a pleading look from Serena, Raye came to rescue her. After tapping the prince on the shoulder, she curtsied before him and said she briefly needed a word with the 'princess' then she could return to dancing with him, Darien reluctantly agreed and sadly asked another princess to dance. As Lita started to speak Serena interrupted saying

"I can't stand this hurt anymore, you need to sneak me out of here. Now!" Raye was surprised but saw the pain in her eyes and decided it was time for them to go. When the princes back was turned Serena, Lita and Raye snuck up the stairs which was the only exit while Ken and Chad made sure Prince Darien didn't turn until they had escaped, then took their own leave.

* * *

As they dropped Serena home, Raye and Lita hugged her and tried to reassure her that everything would be alright even though they knew Serena was feeling nothing but pain in her heart. With a small, forced smile she wished her friends goodnight and trudged up to her room to end her fairy-tale, for as soon as she removed her dress and got into bed she could no longer pretend to be the princess she had all night.

As she got in to bed she began to cry and didn't stop until she was asleep, for she knew the prince could never love the villager he met in the woods.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Four

Not long after the Serena had escaped Darien began to look for her and after searching everywhere realized that she had gone and there was no way for him to find her. He decided to leave the ball now as he had no reason to be there now his princess was gone. He then realized that he had been so absorbed in the princess that he hadn't watched for the young maiden he had invited and requested attend, and he almost kicked himself.

How could he have forgotten about the sweet angel he had met in the woods, as he went to bed he couldn't sleep as a result of his confusion for he wasn't sure who he truly loved and wanted in his life. Did he love the beautiful village girl who understood him and made him feel happy and adventurous, or did he love the stunning princess who enchanted him and refused to answer his questions.

As he arose the next morning tired as a result of not sleeping he decided that he needed to talk to Andrew and ask him what to do. His brother was shocked that Darien was torn in his love not knowing which girl to love. Andrew suggested "What if you find each of the girls and spend some time with each and try to decide how you feel about each of them." Darien agreed "That is a good idea I only wish I knew where to find the princess. You know you do have good ideas sometimes Little Brother." Andrew responded by saying, "I am only a year younger than you Darien, and you have always known I give good advice, which is why I have always been your best friend Big Brother."

* * *

Taking Andrew's advice Darien headed through the forest and towards the village, hoping that he would find Serena on the way. For once in the village he had no idea where to start looking, or even if she would talk to him, especially if she had turned up last night and he hadn't noticed. As Darien entered the marketplace he saw a familiar black stallion tied to a post while the beautiful young maiden stood nearby buying food, his heart began to pound and he felt like his soul had just been set free to fly just by the sight of her. Today she was wearing a forest green dress, which was covered by her black cloak with the hood down, and her braided golden hair hanging over the top.

He wondered how she could have slipped from his mind last night for this was his beautiful, spirited, angelic maiden who he had so much in common with and could talk to for hours. While the princess last night refused to talk at all or even really listen to him, her mind had seemed to wander. As Serena stood at the stall she could feel someone watching her, and she was surprised when she turned around to see Prince Darien watching her. She quickly dropped into a deep curtsy before he told her to rise then taking her basket from her said,

"I've been looking for you. Do you still have to shop or are you free to come ride with me." Serena appeared shocked when he said he had been looking for her, but then lowered her eyes and said

"No, your highness to both things. For though I have finished the shopping, I have to return home and give my family this food and finish my chores" while walking slowly towards her horse, never once looking up at him. He surprised her once more by saying

"Then I shall accompany you home and wait while you finish your chores. I wish to speak to you." As Serena mounted her horse, sidesaddle today, she replied,

"As you wish, my lord" and rode off in the direction of her home with the prince in pursuit.

* * *

Before they arrived she informed Darien that they were not rich and lived in a humble home unlike what he was used to, before they continued towards the cottage and farm on the edge of the forest. He followed her as she led her horse to the stables and then fed and watered his horse before tending to her own. Then he watched her collect up all the food and head towards the cottage where he decided to open the door for her and when she hesitated he ushered her in ahead of him. Serena then walked up to the older woman in the kitchen and put the basket beside her before hugging her from behind.

"Mama, the prince from the next kingdom has decided to follow me and wishes to take me riding, so just tell me what I have left to do before I grant his request." Savannah turned around shocked at first, but then gave him a winning smile while curtsying deeply and saying

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness, and a great honor to have you in my home. Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable, for you need only ask." Darien motioned for her to rise and said

"Madam, it is easy to see where your daughter gets her good looks, and I request nothing except you allow your daughter to accompany me, after she has finished her chores of course" smiling down at her.

"Of course you have my permission, your highness and you may take her now for she can complete the last of her chores when she returns, for I wouldn't want her to delay you." Darien surprised both the women by bowing and lifting the Serena's mothers hand to his lips and saying

"I thank you deeply madam and shall not keep her out too long" before grabbing Serena's hand and gently pulling her back out to the stables. He then took her regular saddle and put it on her horse while she watched in wonder and once he had finished he turned to help her up.

There was no way to control the surprised look on her face and he said with a smile on his face

"Well are you getting up or not?" Realizing from his remark that she wasn't moving, stepped towards him and he boosted her up into her saddle, then vaulted into his own while Serena organized herself.

* * *

Darien led the way out of the stable and into the forest, only when they had arrived at a beautiful waterfall and seated themselves beneath a tree did they speak again. He asked, looking slightly ashamed, whether she had attended the ball last night, which was very quickly followed by a look of complete mortification, when she replied that she had gone for a short while.

Darien almost instantly dropped onto his knees before her and apologized profusely, saying he was sorry he hadn't paid her any attention when he had been the one to invite her. And when he looked deep into her eyes and begged for forgiveness she almost told him the truth, but she needed to know if he truly loved the 'princess' he had met last night. Serena told him he was forgiven and then innocently asked who the girl that he had been dancing with most of the night was, Darien hung his head and said he didn't know.

By now Serena was getting bored with the topic and decided to paddle in the refreshing stream. Before Darien could say anything she threw off her stockings and shoes and ran towards the water lifting her skirt so it wouldn't get too wet as she ran around in the water. She looked like she was enjoying herself immensely Darien thought as he came closer to the waters edge, when all of a sudden a shower of water headed towards him from which he got reasonably soaked.

"I'm going to get you for that, my dear maiden" and began to chase after her when all of a sudden she plunged from sight, one moment she was there and the next she was not.

* * *

Darien became worried, and then more so when he saw her pop her head out of the water arms flailing before once more disappearing from sight.

"Serena, Serena get up here now" when he got no response he dove under the water to see his young maiden trying to claw her way back up to the surface, he grabbed her and getting her above water carried her to shore.

As he gently put her down she spluttered a few times, coughing out the water that she had swallowed before smiling up at him and saying "Your Highness, you are my hero. I am deeply grateful that you saved my life and for that I will be forever indebted to you" before bowing her head.

Darien gently put his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head lifting her lips to his own and then gently kissed her. He felt sparks fly even though they had barely touched and then he said to her

"You have put me under a spell and you have no debt to me as it has been paid in full by your laughter and spirited nature." Then he kissed her again just as gently before saying

"Dear Serena, would you do me the honor of meeting me at the lake tomorrow, for I have come to see that I can't seem to survive without the spirit and laughter you bring into my life. Please say yes before we have to think of a way to dry our clothing, for I can't return you home in the state you are in, but if you don't mind riding a short way we can dry off at he Chateau."

Serena could tell that he was nervous because he was talking so much. But when she was able to get a few words in she smiled up at him and said,

"Of course I shall meet with you tomorrow. I don't mind a short ride if it means I shall be dry and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see the rest of the Chateau, if you will show me."

He just nodded while a perfect, beautiful smile lit up his face then he helped her up and dropped her cloak around her shoulders while she put her shoes back on. Darien then said

"You know I would have taken you to the Chateau if you'd just asked. You didn't need to risk your life or get us both saturated to get yourself an invitation" sounding amused. Then they both burst out laughing and continued to laugh as they mounted their horses and headed for the Chateau.

* * *

Upon arriving Darien helped Serena down then handed their horses over to the stable boy who stared at Serena as she walked away, because although she was beautiful, she wasn't a princess and that was all the prince had ever shown interest in.

Darien took Serena's hand and said reassuringly not to be afraid, he asked one of the servants where the Duchess was and finding out she was in her chambers pulled his young maiden towards them. When they arrived he knocked and after a muffled reply he stepped inside pulling Serena with him.

Mina looked quite shocked at their appearance and that Darien had brought a girl with him, then she remembered the words of her husband that morning and how he had said that Darien was torn between two loves.

"Sister, may I speak with you a moment please" Darien said and at her nod he turned to Serena and said

"Just wait here a moment please while I speak with my sister." Then in a hushed tone whispered "Everything will be alright, I promise" all Serena could do was nod as she was awe-struck by the Duchess's beauty and the beauty of her chambers.

The Duchess Mina had long golden colored hair that had been styled so half of it was pulled back with a bow that matched her dress, causing the hair to fall in a silky sheet down her back. Her eyes were a familiar startling sapphire blue color that reminded Serena of her own. As Serena continued to look at her surroundings Darien said to his sister-in law,

"As you might be able to see my friend and I seem to have got a bit wet as we had an accident at the waterfall a short way from here. Since I can't let her return home in the state she is in, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to loan her something to wear while her own dress dries and I will keep her company while we wait for it. Please, please, please, it was my fault she got that wet and if you refuse then I shall have to loan her something of mine" he finished with a wicked look gleaming in his eyes.

* * *

Mina thought a moment and said,

"Yes I'll loan her something on one condition, tell me is this the girl you are in love with?" Darien looked at her sadly,

"I'm unsure if its her I love or the princess from the ball last night, but I know that I love being with Serena so if I never find the princess she will be enough for me as I feel I already love her. But a piece of my heart is still unsure, so please don't say anything to her for I wish not to tell her until I'm completely sure."

Mina smiled sadly for she could understand how hard this was for him, Darien then walked over to Serena and brought her forward and said

"Duchess Mina, I'd like you to meet Serena." At that moment Serena dropped into a curtsy before her and said sweetly

"Duchess, it is a great honor and pleasure to be in your presence." Mina allowed her to rise happy that the girl had perfect manners. Mina then said

"Serena, I see that you have got a bit wet now come with me and we will try and get you dry. Bye Darien we will see you later" before instructing the young maiden to follow her into the next room.

After giving Serena a hot bath and dry clothes to wear she decided to have a chat with this sweet girl. Because as she had been organizing her she had found her an interesting and a lovely young lady, she asked Serena to join he for tea and she accepted using her never faltering manners.

* * *

They began talking about all kinds of things such as the weather and their families, and Mina insisted that Serena called her by her name, as she knew that they would become good friends. But when Mina asked Serena if she had attended the ball last night she saw Serena bow her head and blush, very quietly giving an affirmative answer. Mina wondered about something, then said

"Darien seemed to dance most of the night with a very mysterious princess, who has now vanished." With her head still bowed and blushing even more she replied

"I know, milady." Mina decided to jump out on a limb and asked

"You don't happen to know who she is do you?" then watched very closely as Serena turned very red, but when she opened her mouth to speak, could not utter a word.

"You're the 'princess' aren't you Serena" Mina stated and Serena just nodded sadly. "I thought you looked familiar when Darien first brought you in. Do you know that I am going to tell you something that I shouldn't but I don't care. He is torn between his love for the two of you. Serena you are going to have to think of some way to get his heart to decide. I want to help but you will have to work out a plan then tell me. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about you, it can just be our little secret" then duchess said then watched as relief showed on the young maidens face at the last sentence.

* * *

Almost immediately there was a knock at the door and Darien entered and asked whether his sister-in-law would mind giving up her companion so she could accompany him for a walk in the gardens. Mina agreed as long as she came to bid her farewell before leaving.

"Milady, what about your dress?" Serena inquired

"Keep it as a gift to remember our enjoyable talk, I must say that I find you very easy to talk to. I hope that you will think about it often and that we will be able to talk again soon" Mina answered cryptically, but Serena knew what she meant.

Darien took Serena by the hand and led her around explaining all the aspects within the house before leading her out into the gardens where she seemed to come back to life, as a smile lit her face while she danced between the flowers. Darien watched her with great amusement and when she stepped up on to the side of the fountain and asked

"Would you rescue me if I was hurt, milord?" He laughed and answered

"Of course, but I shall not rescue you now if you fall in" coming up to her and lifting her into his arms before spinning her around and setting her back on her feet. As he put her down he saw something odd flash across her face, but decided not to pursue it, the look Darien had seen was a plan forming in the young maidens mind and the idea became stronger as they continued to walk.

* * *

When it was time to return home Mina asked Darien to give her a moment alone with Serena for she had seen the flash of hope in the girls eyes and wished to know the plan. Serena told Mina what to do and that they would be at the lake at midday tomorrow so the plan could be put into action, Serena went home knowing that the next day she would find out whether the 'princess' meant more to Darien than she did as herself.

Serena dressed with care the next day knowing that today would decide her fate, for if Darien chased after the 'princess' she knew that they would never be together. She and Darien had a picnic by the lake and talked for awhile until Mina came along right on cue, she whispered in the princes ear then said she must be going. Darien leapt to his feet as Mina rode away and he said

"Something important has just been brought to my attention and I must go." He helped her up and then quickly packed everything into his saddlebags, but as Serena walked towards her horse she screamed in pain and fell down clutching her ankle. Hearing her scream Darien looked into the forest before rushing to her side to help her up

"Serena what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I'm sure its nothing" she said but groaned as she put weight onto her foot.

"I may just sit awhile and hope I can walk again soon, but you should go" she said with pain in her voice, which Darien didn't realize came from her heart and not her ankle. Without saying anything but

"Okay then, see you later" he leapt onto his horse and took off into the woods.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight Mina came out from behind a nearby tree and took Serena who was now sobbing in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Serena, so very sorry, and he will be too when he realizes what he has done, but you can't let him off easy. No matter what he says always remember the pain you are feeling now because I know we will eventually be sisters, but I don't want it to be easy for him after the pain he has caused you. Do I have your permission to tell him the truth tonight" and the still weeping Serena just nodded while Mina held her in her arms.

After a short while Serena got up and went home thanking Mina for her help before she left. Mina watched as Serena rode off hoping she would do nothing to harm herself, but she was looking forward to telling Darien how foolish he had been and what he had now lost. He was stupid to chase after some girl he didn't know when he had a young maiden who he knew and cared about, but it was too late now she said to herself as she remembered the pain in the Serena's sobs.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Five

When Darien returned looking gloomy saying he had not found the 'princess' he was shocked at the way his sister-in-law treated him, and showed him no sympathy which was not her usual way of acting. He asked Andrew what was wrong with Mina, but he didn't seem to know but after the evening meal he found out as Mina took him into the library and yelled at him that he was a complete and utter fool and he deserved to be alone. Darien asked her what she meant and after she had explained and left the room, slamming the door angrily behind her, Darien dropped to the floor in despair and sat there in his shocked state for hours unable to even think anymore.

How could he have been so blind and stupid, and did his beautiful, spirited 'princess' really never want to set eyes on him again. It had showed her how much he cared when he had just ridden off while she was hurt, of course it had been a plan, but it had shown he really didn't care about her as she was and not as a princess.

And now he knew that she was both of the women he loved. And he had lost her, he knew that he would get no sympathy from Mina or from Andrew if he told him what had happened. So after visiting Serena the next day he would return home to cry on his sisters shoulder.

* * *

After laying awake most of that night Darien woke up late the next morning tired, with big black circles under his eyes as evidence of his restless night sleep. When Mina saw him she almost took pity on him but then remembered holding Serena while she wept, and changed her mind. As Darien rode through the forest towards the young maiden's house he felt the dread that she would turn him away, and upon arriving he was told that she wasn't feeling well and seeing no one.

It took a great deal of pleading with her mother for him to actually see her. It took about 20 minutes, which seemed like forever before she came down and curtsied before him with no life left in her face, it was if all the spirit and hopes had been drained from her and he knew that it was his fault. He made her sit then knelt before her begging for her forgiveness before she actually answered and said,

"What is it you wish me to forgive, your highness. The fact you left a young maiden hurt and stranded in the woods where anything could have happened? You coming in and disrupting the life of a commoner and giving her hopes of love when what you really wanted was a princess? Or the fact that you never really cared for the real me, but used me as a fill in while you tried to find your 'princess' who strangely enough was me" with a deep sound of anger echoing through her words while she saw that he had not slept either.

"My dear Serena, I do care about you, how can I prove it. I need you in my life and what I have done will hound me forever without your forgiveness" she responded to this by saying bitingly

"Then let it hound you, for I am not ready to forgive. I was ready to give you my heart and now you have shattered it and I can't forgive you until it has at least partially mended." Shock showed on the prince's face for he had not realized how much pain he had inflicted until this very moment, to shatter someone's heart, how could he even forgive himself. Darien then stood and said

"My angelic princess, believe me when I say I never meant to cause you any pain and because I am causing more I shall remove myself from your presence as I am truly not worthy. I shall be returning to my home if by any reason you should need to contact me. And Serena, I really am sorry" and with that he left and as he walked away he could hear her sobs, and it ripped at his heart to know that he had done this to the one he loved, and he could provide no comfort for her.

* * *

Darien then returned to the Chateau and packed up his things and wished everyone farewell finishing with his sister-in-law. Apologizing to her and asking her to keep an eye on his love to make sure she recovered, and with that he headed home to the comfort of his mother and sister, whom he hoped would not turn against him. Despite the fact that he deserved it.

After arriving home and saying hello to his mother, Darien went with his sister to his chambers to unpack and ended up crying into her arms and telling her the whole story. The young princess was worried, for she had never seen her brother in such a state, but while sympathizing with him she also felt sorry for the young maiden whose heart he had broken and she was glad that Mina could offer the young maiden support if she needed it. After her brothers tears were gone she looked at him and said

"You do know what you have to do know don't you." Darien just sadly shook his head so Amy snapped at him,

"Well for starters you need to quit moping, you caused this so you have to fix it. If you truly love her you have to win her back, and right now you need to think of how to do it, and as I know nothing about this girl I can't really help you."

As she finished she saw a twinkle in her older brothers eye that let her know he had a plan for her, that she probably wouldn't like, but would do it anyway because she loved her brother and would do anything for his happiness. Darien then informed his sister of the first stage of his plan that involved her and although she wasn't happy about it, it would mean she would get to meet the girl who had captured her brother's heart and turned him into such a wreck.

* * *

After a month of preparation Amy went to see her sister-in-law and brother which would lead into the prince's plan. Mina and Amy had conspired a way for Serena and princess to get to know each other without titles getting in the way, and two days after Amy had arrived the plan was put into action.

Mina turned up at the young maiden's house for their weekly walk in the village because since Mina had met Serena they had become good friends, when they _'accidentally_' bumped into a slightly younger girl who appeared to be lost. Being the sweet caring person Mina knew she was Serena asked the younger girl if she had just moved here and if she would like some help.

Taking the heavy basket from her and carrying it herself while showing the girl around, and Mina watched the expression of shock on the princess's face disappear into warmth. Especially when Serena invited a girl she hardly knew back to her home for tea and cakes, and also spent the time serving her as if she was of higher class and not the villager she appeared to be. Mina left earlier giving Amy and young maiden time to talk, before Amy snuck back to the Chateau secretly.

As soon as Mina saw Amy she knew that Amy though that Darien had made a wonderful choice and then blown it. Amy told Mina how although she hadn't mentioned it, the pain was easy to see in her eyes. Over the following month Amy and Serena became good friends, and Amy could see the pain easing in her eyes as she knew her heart was beginning to mend, she sent word to her brother so he could put stage 2 into action.

* * *

The next week when Serena and princess were walking in the village they heard that the prince from the next kingdom had found his princess, the one from his dreams and that he planned to marry her within the year. Amy looked over at Serena and saw the shocked look on her face. Amy hid her smile and asked Serena innocently

"Serena what's wrong?" turning towards her new friend she said with a loss for words,

"I...I...Nothing. I need to go home now. I'll see you later" as she ran off, Amy saw tears streaming down her face and she knew that it was time to return to the Chateau and inform her brother.

* * *

When Serena got home she ran straight to her room and wept and wept, thinking about how Darien could have done this to her. He had said he needed her in his life, he needed her forgiveness and told her that he cared about her, but now he was going to marry another. Serena ended up crying herself to sleep but when she awoke the next morning she realized that she had no right to be angry that Darien was engaged for she had turned him away and he had never told her that he loved her, therefore he didn't belong to her.

Serena also realized she was at fault for she had never told him that she loved him either. Serena then began to cry again for the fact that if she had told Darien how she felt. Maybe then they would never have got in this mess in the first place, but after an hour of crying she realized she had to get over it because things couldn't change now.

* * *

Two days later Serena was surprised to walk out of the stable and straight into the prince. Seeing who it was she curtsied deeply and said,

"Please forgive me, your highness as I was not watching where I was going. I believe congratulations are in order on your engagement." Hearing the bitter tone in her voice on the last sentence, Darien could tell that she still cared about him and he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her the truth, but then he forced himself to wait until the plan was properly under way.

"There is no need to apologies as I was standing in the way. Thank you for your congratulations, and before you ask, I'm in town to work on the arrangements of my engagement. Mina told me to ask you to come over for tea, since I was coming to see how you were anyway" he said trying very hard not to tell his love the truth. Serena said in response

"I'd love to see Mina as I haven't seen her for awhile and I miss her. Will you be accompanying me back?" and when he nodded his head she told her mother where she was going and got her horse.

As they began walking their horses through the forest towards the Chateau Serena asked,

"Why were you coming to see me, your highness?" Darien did his best not to look at her and said

"When I left you did not seem at all happy so I was coming to check that you were feeling better." He knew that if he looked at her he was likely to blurt out the truth. And that would spoil all his plans so he asked her

"Have you forgiven for me the way I treated you yet, or must I continue to apologize to you to try and get your forgiveness."

She thought awhile as they rode along in silence and as the Chateau came into view she said

"Yes, your highness I have forgiven you. As over the time you have been away my heart has mended and I can't keep a hatred for you in fears that you fiancée will come after me in vengeance for her love."

"Would you do that for the man you loved?" he asked her, she just nodded as they had reached the Chateau. As they stepped inside Serena said

"Thank you for accompanying me back, your highness now if you will please excuse me" before curtsying and heading up the stairs. Darien watched her go into the duchess's chambers before rushing to find his sister and tell her that Serena had forgiven him.

* * *

As Serena entered the room Mina came over to hug her and ask her how she was doing then told her to sit.

"I know you must be in total shock over Darien's engagement, I know I am, but the strangest thing is no one knows who the lucky girl is. He won't tell anyone, not even his sister and they are as close as two people can be" Mina said watching the amazement spread over the young maidens face, then Serena said

"He hasn't told anyone who she is? But he told me he tells Amy everything and she's the same so why didn't he tell her this" with an utterly bewildered tone in her voice.

Things were going exactly to plan and she knew that soon Darien would be able to ask her to marry him which was of course the third and final step in the plan. The two friends continued to talk awhile before Serena realized how late it was and became worried about riding home in the dark, Mina kindly offered to take her home in one of her carriages and then send someone over with her horse in the morning. Thinking about how dangerous the forest could be at night Serena accepted and wished Mina goodnight thanking her again for allowing her to use the carriage which was furnished in beautiful sunshine yellow satin.

* * *

The next day that young maiden was shocked when she saw Darien coming out of the forest on his horse with hers in tow. When Mina had said that someone would return her horse she had not expected it to be him, and when he saw her and smiled she felt her heart growing wings ready to take flight once more.

"Good day, your highness" she said politely curtsying before him.

"I'm returning your horse as you can see, but I would also like very much for you to come out riding with me today. I will wait for you if you have things to do first," he said. In return she replied

"Your highness honors me greatly by asking for my presence, and if you will wait a short while I would gladly accompany you on your ride" flashing him a brilliant smile that made his heart melt.

Darien watched his young maiden as she finished feeding the animals, retrieved water from the well and said goodbye to her mother, with love in his eyes before helping her up on to her horse. As they began cantering through the forest Serena asked Darien

"Who is it you are engaged to, your highness, that is if you don't mind me asking, because no one seems to know." Darien looked at her with wonder in his eyes and said truthfully

"I'm not sure if you know her, but she is the most sweet, most caring, most sensitive, most spirited and most beautiful young woman that I have ever met. She captured my heart the moment I saw her and from that moment I knew I had to make her a part of my life."

Darien could see the young maiden's anger rising even though she was doing her best to hide it and she questioned

"Is it true that Amy doesn't know her, or who she is?"

"I don't know where you got such an idea, in fact Amy is becoming great friends with the girl I am going to marry and she approves of her as does the rest of my family that has met her. The one person who doesn't know her yet is my mother, but I'm sure she will adore the girl I love just like everyone else" he answered before watching her face, for he knew exactly what his sister-in-law had told her and all she could say was

"Bu... But. Oh never mind."

They rode for a while longer before Darien said,

"It is getting late and I have to leave in the morning. Would you like me to accompany you home before I head back to the Chateau?" inquiringly Serena said,

"Where are you going? And I would very much appreciate it if you would escort me home for I don't like journeying the forest by myself when it begins to get dark." As they headed back Darien answered,

"I'm going home for a few months to sort some things out." He said nothing else until they got back to the house where he said

"Thank you for keeping me company today, I thoroughly enjoyed it." Curtsying deeply before Darien, Serena replied

"It was my pleasure, your highness for I enjoyed myself also. I hope you have a safe journey home and that your family and beloved are safe and well and that I learn who she is one day." Smiling down at her Darien said,

"Believe me you will find out who she is before the wedding, I promise. Goodnight fair maiden I'm glad we can still be friends and I hope that you sleep well" before riding off into the forest.

* * *

When Darien arrived back at the Chateau, Mina saw the smile on his face and said

"You've confused the poor girl even more haven't you" and she shook her head in regret as he answered

"Of course. I will be returning home in the morning but Amy needs to keep in contact with Serena, but I will go and tell her that now. I would also appreciate it if you would check on her every now and then just to make sure she is OK." Mina answered,

"You know I will check on her Darien, even if you didn't ask me as she has become my good friend and I love her. None of this plan must hurt her because you can never hurt her again, or I will make sure you hurt more than she does. And she hurts an awful lot." Darien kissed her on the cheek and calmly said

"Nothing will hurt her as I couldn't go on if I hurt her again, and thank you for everything, I really do appreciate it" before racing off to find his sister.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Serena and Amy were taking a weekly walk through the village when all of a sudden Serena dropped her basket and clutched at her chest as she began to cough and shake uncontrollably, before she sank to the ground. Amy was worried and yelled for help before turning to her friend and saying

"Serena, don't worry help is coming, you are going to be alright." Several of the village men came rushing, as did the doctor and when he saw her he said

"Quickly get her back to her house. I will examine her there." Two of the young men picked Serena up and quickly walked towards her house while the doctor and princess, who had both hers and the young maidens baskets, followed. Once they had her home and in her bed the doctor told her mother and Amy that he was unsure of what was wrong but she should be fine with a couple of days in bed.

Amy came to visit everyday and after a week of bed rest Serena could not stand and still coughed uncontrollably most of the time, Mina also came to check on her, which helped cheer Serena up and the coughing eased although she was still very weak and getting worse.

After two more weeks Serena could barely sit up and she was getting no better as she seemed to die a little bit more each day. When one day Serena whispered to Amy

"There is nothing to live for, as the one I love is marrying another, and I never told him that I loved him" hearing this Amy decided that it was time to take action. Telling her friend that she would return soon and asking Mina to keep watch over Serena, she grabbed her horse and rode as fast as she could towards her home and brother.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Six

Without resting after her strenuous ride Amy stalked through the palace looking for her brother and upon finding him she yelled his ear off, telling him his stupid plan had to end now, he had to tell her the truth. When he refused she told him the truth, breaking into tears as she did so, she told him

"You fool she is dying. She doesn't have a lot of strength left. I heard from her own lips her saying that life wasn't worth living, as the person she had never told she loved them, was marrying someone else. I watch her everyday lying in her bed, I was there when she collapsed, and I know that you are the only one who can save her. She is my friend and I don't want to see her die, so go and tell her the truth. Please Darien, I know you don't want to lose her either."

Amy could see the tears in her brothers eyes and after a couple of moments silence he said

"Amy, I'm going to need your help so your going to have to change and be your true self and not the villager she has come to be friends with."

They quickly changed and mounted their horses riding as fast as their horses could carry them towards the house in the next kingdom where the young maiden who was so important to both of them lay dying in her bed.

* * *

When Darien and Amy arrived at the cottage Mina was just coming out, she hugged Amy and said 

"Thank goodness you are here" before hitting Darien in his arm and saying "And you, this is all your fault, but you have to fix it. Please Darien" with her sadness evident in her eyes. Amy asked how Serena was and Mina looked at them grimly and said

"Worse than when you left. But there is no time to lose, because without her hope the disease will take over and we will lose her." Hearing this Darien raced towards the house while Mina and Amy spoke a few moments before following after him.

The young maiden's mother was surprised to see the prince knocking at her door. Seeing the horror on his face she said

"My daughter is unwell, but if you will follow me I will take you to her" all Darien could manage to say was thank you, his head seemed so full of thoughts that wouldn't go away. She couldn't die. How could he live without her, she brought him joy and laughter and without her there would be nothing, just an empty hole where his heart had been.

* * *

As Darien entered the young maiden's room and walked over to her bed he had to stop himself from gasping, it was like she was already dead. Her face was colorless and pale, her beautiful golden hair lay limp and lifeless, and her eyes held no spark, looking at her he could see none of his spirited princess and it took a great effort for him not to start crying. He took her hand and softly said 

"Serena, its me Darien. How are you feeling? I hear that you haven't been feeling too well, but you have to get better now. OK."

It took Serena a while to realize who was speaking to her, she slowly turned to look at him and said quietly

"Your highness, is that you. I need to tell you something, but I'm so tired."

"Serena please call me Darien, now you have to get better or I wont be able to go on. You need to know something too. Serena I love you, you mean the world to me and I won't be able to go on if you leave me" he said in response as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

She looked at him confused and said softly

"But your fiancée, how can you say you love me when you told me about how much you love her and need her in your life. You also said she was great friends with all your family including Amy, and that they love her, so how can you say you love me now?" Darien looked at her and said,

"I need to explain something to you, and then I have someone for you to meet."

"We will start at the beginning. The first time we met in the forest, I thought you were the most beautiful and spirited princess I had ever met. You had a sparkle in your eyes and a liveliness I'd never seen before, the moment I put my eyes on you I fell instantly in love. I thought I was in the presence of an angel. I didn't sleep that night and spent the entire next day looking for you."

"When we finally got a chance to talk, I discovered you were not a princess, but I didn't care because you had my heart. When I was waiting for you at the ball, a beautiful princess walked in and instantly grabbed my attention, and by the end of the night I was utterly confused not knowing if I truly loved the spirited maiden from the forest, or the beautiful princess who prayed to Selene. When I discovered you were the same person it was too late, I had already hurt you and only by going could I ease your pain and hope for your forgiveness. Knowing I had lost you and could offer you no comfort I raced home to find some compassion with Amy, and she made me realize I had to win you back, so I formulated a plan. Just one moment while I get someone then I will continue" he finished before going over to the door and briefly speaking to someone outside.

* * *

When he returned he was closely followed by a beautiful young girl, it wasn't until she asked her Serena how she was doing today, that she recognized this girl as her friend from the village all dressed up. To start with she had thought this was the girl Darien was going to marry, but now she was even more confused. 

Seeing the confusion in the young maiden's eyes he quickly said,

"Serena, I know you two have already met, but its time I introduced you. I'd like you to meet my sister Amy" seeing the shock on Serena's face Amy began

"Darien and I need to explain the rest of the story now, and since I know the most I will do my best to explain. First off when Darien came home he was a mess, he just sulked and sat around feeling sorry for himself, I had never seen him like that before so I told him that he had to snap out of it and work out how to win you back. I also felt sorry for the pain he had inflicted on you and I wished I could know what kind of person had captured my brother's heart, and turned him into such a sniveling mess. Anyway Darien thought about it and decided that since we had never met, I should dress as a commoner and become your friend to keep an eye on you and let him know when your heart had begun to mend, since I would not be suspected to be a spy."

"After awhile I saw your pain was easing and told Darien, but by then I had been taken in by your beautiful spirit and I loved being your friend so I didn't want to give you up, as I had never had a friend as caring and wonderful as you. The whole family has been in on the plan, except for mother she doesn't know about you yet although I think she knows that something has been going on that her whole family seems to know about, especially with all the secret messages that have been sent. When you fell down sick I didn't know what to do and when you told me that you had never told the one you love how you felt, I assumed you meant Darien and raced to get him. I'm so sorry Serena, please forgive me for deceiving you and bringing Darien here. If it is not what you want I will make him leave."

Serena smiled up at her friend and said,

"There is nothing to forgive, your highness, for you were only trying to help those you love so there was no real crime in my eyes. What I'm unclear on milord is who you are engaged to?"

"I never actually said I was engaged even though many people took it that way. What I actually said was that 'I had found the one I loved, I had loved her since my first glimpse of her and that I planned to marry within the year'. I had never told the young women I love how I felt or that I wanted to marry her. I had said that I would marry within the year hoping that when I asked her she would say yes, hoping that when I told her how I felt she would say she felt the same, but I was unsure because I had hurt her and needed her forgiveness first. Serena there is no one else, I love only you and have since I met you, I had been searching for the girl in my dreams, and when you crashed into me in the forest I knew that it was you I was searching for. Please come back to me my beautiful princess. Don't die because I can't live without you. You fill my life with spirit, hope, laughter, love and beauty and without you I will have nothing to live for" Darien said, finishing with a single tear rolling down his face.

Serena wiped the tear from the prince's cheek and said in a whisper

"I Love You Darien. I always have and always will. My heart belongs to you and no one else and when you say you love me, all the pain you have caused goes away. Never forget I love you, ever." Serena then looked around and saw that at some point Amy had removed herself from the room. Not realizing that Amy was gone but not caring Darien said

"Now, hurry and get well my beautiful angel. Because when you do I have something to ask you and someone for you to meet" before touching his lips to her forehead and finishing

"Get some sleep now, I'll be back later, but remember that I love you and no one else." And with that he quietly left her to sleep.

* * *

After that day the prince spent most of his time by her bedside barely leaving, and slowly Serena began to get better and after a month she could stand with the prince's help. One month after that she was almost back to normal, but got tired a lot more than she had before she had first collapsed. When Darien could see that Serena was almost normal it was time for him to organize his surprises for her. 

With the help of Mina and Amy, Darien organized a grand ball and sent for the Queen to come, while Mina and Amy helped Serena design the perfect dress for the ball, as they knew how special he night would be even though she didn't yet. They also organized for her family and friends to be there.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Seven

When the night of the ball finally came Serena had her full strength back plus more knowing that Darien loved her, and Mina and Amy had insisted she get ready at the Chateau so they could help her. Mina had to leave early to attend to her hostess duties but before she left she told Serena that she looked beautiful and good luck. Serena was puzzled by this but continued to add the finishing touches to her ensemble.

When they heard the music start to play Serena and Amy headed towards the grand staircase to enter, but before she could descend Amy made her stop and did some last moment adjustments and fussing over her. She then told her

"Don't forget that Darien loves you and so does the rest of this family so don't let anyone look down to you." Serena thought that the ball was making everyone act strange and was about to talk to Amy about it when she realized that she had stepped onto the staircase and then she saw everyone turning to look up at her and Amy. Just as she was getting ready to run back up the stairs to the duchess's chamber she saw a pair of shining sapphire blue eyes and a familiar welcoming, happy smile and then she remembered what Amy had said. So with her head held high and a smile that could light a room on her face she descended down into the ballroom and her prince's waiting arms.

The moment Darien held her in his arms her said,

"Now who is this beautiful princess who seems to have instantly captured my heart?" This caused Serena to giggle, then more seriously he said

"I Love You Serena, and I have never seen you looking so beautiful, you truly look like an angel. Now may I please have this dance before some other young man comes and whisks you away to steal your heart."

"That could never happen my prince. For they may whisk me away, but my heart belongs forever to you. I Love you too Darien" Serena replied with the love evident in her eyes.

* * *

They danced together for about an hour before he let anyone else dance with her, while he talked to Amy. She was halfway through her second dance without him when she realized that both him and his sister had disappeared and she began to worry, he wouldn't abandon her would he and break her heart all over again. While she had been dancing and worrying about where he had gone she hadn't been paying attention to the changing of partners the dance required, until all of a sudden she realized whose arms she had just moved into. She smiled up at Darien in relief as the song ended.

"Whatever is the matter, my angel?" Darien asked her while leading her off the dance floor,

"I saw that you were missing and I was scared that you had gone off and left me" she replied with sadness in her voice.

"I would never do that to you again, my love, for I know the pain you felt and I never want to cause that for you ever again. Now will you come with me for awhile, I promise to have you back before the end of the ball" as she nodded he took her hand and lead her out to where a horse was waiting. Ignoring the surprised look on her face he lifted her up onto the front of the saddle before mounting himself behind her, so that she was in his arms as they rode.

He set the horse off at a canter and it didn't take long for them to reach the waterfall where she had almost drowned, and Darien had first kissed her, Darien stopped and tied up the horse before lifting her down.

* * *

While Serena readjusted her dress she saw that the moon reflected beautifully off the stream and all the stars seemed to be out and shining as brightly as they could, at that moment Darien turned her towards him and knelt before her.

"My dearest Serena, angelic beauty and love of my life. From the moment I saw you I knew that I could never love another and that I needed you in my life. So here I kneel before you and before Selene to ask you something of great importance to me. I don't know how I ever lived without you and I will never be able to again. Serena would you do me the greatest honor in the world and marry me and become my princess and future Queen forever?"

He said with love and hope shining in his eyes, and seeing this Serena knew she could not deny them what that both wanted and said

"Yes my prince, I will marry you for I love you and can't imagine a life without you." Then smiling at the moon and curtsying deeply said

"Thank you Selene."

When she rose Darien swept her into his arms and spun her around before kissing her lightly and saying

"My beautiful princess you have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth. I love you and will continue to show you how much I do until the day I die. Now we should be returning to the ball for there is someone I want you to meet and I wish to announce, for the first time, my engagement."

As they began riding back towards the Chateau Serena turned in Darien arms and said,

"You planned this whole thing so that tonight everything would be final didn't you. What would you have done if I had said No?" Looking down at her seriously he whispered

"For starters I would have wept as it would show you didn't love me and then I would have convinced you to marry me then taken you to meet my mother and celebrate."

* * *

When they arrived back at the Chateau he fussed over her making sure that she looked perfect before kissing her lightly to stop her giggling, then together they walked into the ballroom with smiles on their faces and he led Serena over to the throne where his mother was sitting. Upon reaching the Queen, Serena dropped into a deep curtsy while Darien said

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Serena, who has most graciously accepted to marry me." Queen Ariana told Serena to rise and come closer, and when she did the Queen surprised her by standing and hugging her gently before saying

"I'm so happy to finally meet the young women that has captured my Darien's heart. From what I have been told by the rest of my family, and what I can also see for myself, his heart couldn't be in better hands."

Serena blushed and said

"Thank you your majesty, I am humbled by your compliment" and at that point Darien whispered in his mothers ear and as she nodded he grabbed the young maidens hand and pulled her towards the staircase. When they were halfway up and had everyone's attention he said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to finally present to you my future bride, who goes by the name Serena. I trust that you will show her the same respect that you show to me and the rest of my family." As he finished everyone began clapping while Serena just looked out upon them shyly and clung to her prince's hand. Once they returned to the ground she was surrounded by her friends and family and many people she didn't even know, who hugged and questioned her until she thought she would collapse.

Darien saw the stress evident on her features and rushing away from his brother in the middle of a conversation, he was only just in time to catch her as she collapsed. He lifted her into his arms and said calmly

"Excuse me, will you please give us a bit of space" before yelling "Amy quickly!" Seeing his sister heading for the stairs and beckoning him he started quickly towards her, followed by Mina, Lita, Raye and Serena's mother. Leaving the Queen and the Duke to calm everyone down and tell the guests that the future princess had just had a bit too much excitement for one night.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amy's chamber Serena was resting on the bed with Darien beside her holding her hand while Mina ran to get the royal doctor to come and check on her. Serena's mother and Amy could see the worry on the princes face as he held her hand and told her that everything would be alright soon. This caused her to smile at him weakly and say,

"I Love You Darien" in a tone barely above a whisper. To which he just answered "I love you too" gently kissing her hand.

When the doctor arrived they all went into the outer chamber while he examined her and waited until he came out to find out what was wrong. When the doctor came out he told those waiting that it wasn't good, that she had a very rare disease that would take over her body sometime in the next 5 years. It was almost certain she would die. The shock showed on everyone's face but none more so than Darien face just crumpled and feel, while a couple of tears escaped his eyes.

His bright angel was going to leave him and become a true angel and there was nothing he could do about it, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from keeping her with him as long as possible. After a few moments he brushed the stray tears away and, plastered a fake smile on his face and said

"Doctor, I assume she doesn't know yet." Once the doctor shook his head Darien continued

"Alright I am going to see her, but first you must all promise me you won't tell her this news. I will tell her when the time is right, but it will not be until after we are married, for I don't want her to refuse to marry me now because she thinks that it will be easier. Also I will not change my mind about marrying her so don't even try because I love her and if she is going to leave me I want to spend the rest of her life by her side."

Only after extracting the promise from each of them did he leave to go and see his princess. He told her that everything would be fine and she would be better before she knew it, and after a weak smile she fell asleep while Darien continued to sit by her side. Once Darien had left the room Mina comforted Serena's mother who was crying while Raye fell to the floor in despair and began to weep saying that she was going to lose her best friend, and that she should know some way to help her. Amy and Lita tried to comfort her as she rocked back and forth, but to no avail as she was hysterical and didn't stop until some of the shock had gone.

* * *

It was a long time later that Darien felt a light tap on his shoulder and woke up to see Serena's mother standing beside him, she said

"Milord, you should go back to the ball for awhile so people don't think something is wrong. I will watch over her while you are gone. I would also like to say that I'm going to enjoy having you as a son-in-law. Not many men would do what you are doing you know, they would have abandoned her knowing that she would die, but you have a good heart and those with good hearts are rewarded. I'd also like to thank you for taking such good care of her and making her happier than I've ever seen her. There was a glow on her face I'd never seen before when the two of you returned tonight. Now go before people suspect something" shooing him out the door before returning to her daughter's bedside and praying that these two good people need not be parted and that they would live happily for years and rule the kingdom with many happy children to make their life complete.

* * *

Darien danced with other princesses and young maidens for the rest of the ball even though his thoughts were on his own young maiden upstairs. When the ball was over he went to talk to his sister and they decided that they should go and tell their mother what was going on. The Queen like everyone else as shocked but accepted her sons decisions and would pretend like nothing had happened, the Queen was actually quite looking forward to getting to know the young maiden who her family adored and welcomed into their family despite the fact that she was a commoner. But she could see the pain her son was feeling on his face, and to try and trying to be strong in front of the girl he loved knowing he was going to lose her made everything so much harder.

After wishing his mother goodnight he returned to Serena's side followed closely by Amy, before they entered the bedroom Darien turned to his sister and said

"Amy you can sleep in your own room if you wish, or you can sleep in mine. However if you wish to sleep in your own, I will have to move Serena to my bed."

"Where will you sleep while I have your bed, Darien?" Amy inquired softly.

"I will not be leaving my loves side for any longer than it is necessary, I will just move the couch next to the bed and sleep there" he replied. After thinking a few moments Amy said,

"I think what you are doing isn't normal, especially continuing to marry her, but I am so proud of you I could bust. Not many guys would marry someone knowing they could lose them or spend all their time nursing someone back to health, and I know this is harder on you then anyone else, but we are all here for you especially me. You two stay here the night I will just get my things and check on Serena, then I will sleep in your room and see how you both are in the morning" then she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek wishing him goodnight. Darien then entered the bedroom and got to work on moving the couch beside the bed before kissing his young maiden's forehead and telling her he loved her and to get a good night sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter 8

The next morning Darien awoke to find Serena's bed empty and he started to panic until he heard her voice say

"Darien, why are you so worried. I'm right here. Good morning my dear sweet prince, did you know that there is a great view from here." Darien turned to see Serena sitting on the window seat looking down at the gardens in her ball-dress from last night which he had not fully appreciated the night before, as his heart had lead the way.

It was a creamy color with flecks of gold through it and shimmering beads covered the bodice and skirt and it seemed to float around her like a filmy cloud. He thought it was one of the most beautiful memories he had of her as he remembered how she had looked last night as she came down the stairs and into his arms. Her train trailing behind her and beads that matched the dress on pins with the half crown of white rosebuds in her hair, that cascaded in ringlets down the back of her head with a few tendrils framing her perfect face and bright smile.

As Darien walked to her he said,

"My beautiful princess, I trust you slept well. Did you that you mean the world to me and I can't wait for us to start our life together and today, my dearest one, we need to discuss when we are going to get married and begin the preparations." Serena turned in his arms then and said

"Do you know how much I love you?" and putting his head on her shoulder and shaking it, she continued "I love you more than there are stars in the sky, or fish in the sea. I love you more than the size of the whole galaxy and my love for you will never go away, not even when I am gone. And I thank Selene most humbly for giving you to me as I asked her to do in hopes that she wouldn't disappoint me and she hasn't."

"What exactly did you say to Selene when you asked her for my love? Please my angel tell me exactly what you said," Darien asked gently and the confused young maiden answered,

"I said that I would give or do anything to know that you loved me. I told her that I would give my life for your love." When she looked up and saw his angry scowl she stepped out of his arms and said

"Darien, what have I done wrong, why are you so angry all of a sudden." Realizing that his anger was showing he quickly wiped it from his face and answered

"I'm sorry for scaring you my angel, I just remembered something that made me mad. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me" before kissing her until she forgot what it was she was forgiving him for this time.

* * *

Later on in the day when Serena had gone home, he returned to his chambers and began throwing things around, the noise causing his family to wonder what was going on. Amy was the only one brave enough to enter his chambers and as she entered Darien dropped to the floor releasing what he was about to throw and began weeping. His sister rushed to side and gathered him in her arms soothing him until he stopped weeping.

He told her that the reason he was so angry was because the girl he loved had prayed to Selene to let him love her. She had even said she would give up her life for his love and now she was going to die and there was nothing he could do. Amy had only one suggestion and that was to pray to Selene for what he wanted and hope that she took pity on him and his aching heart.

That night when everyone else was asleep Darien went out into the garden and knelt before the glowing moon, as he looked towards it and started asking Selene to take pity on him. He prayed that she would not take the one he loved away from him for he didn't know if he could live without her. He told her he had nothing to offer except his eternal gratitude and devotion to her if she would allow him and Serena to live happily and have a family who they could love and tell how glorious Selene was and what she had done for them.

It had been awhile when the young princess heard a familiar voice outside and looking out her window she saw her brother kneeling in the moonlight. Begging Selene not to take his love away from him. She felt a deep sorrow for the two wonderful young people who she loved that had only just found each other and were going to be separated before they really got a chance to live. Amy could see how much the news was tearing at Darien. He truly loved Serena with all his heart.

Knowing he couldn't tell her what was wrong or cry in front of her, in fears that she would refuse to marry him, thinking she was sparing him made it so much harder and he couldn't handle it. Amy had never seen him like this before, and knew he had now resorted to begging Selene not to take his love away from him. She saw her brother getting up and knowing that he had waited until everyone was asleep so it would be a secret she retreated back to her bed while her brother did the same.

* * *

When he had not shown his face by midday Amy decided that she would go to his chambers to check on him because it was extremely unusual for him not to be up by now, no matter how little sleep he had got the night before. When she got no reply to her knocks at his door she opened it and softly called

"Darien. Darien are you alright? Its midday and you hadn't come down so I've come to check on you. Is anything the matter?"

Hearing his sister's voice he sat up and rubbing his eyes said sleepily

"Ames, is that you?" patting the bed beside him telling her without words to come sit with him and talk. Amy jumped up onto his bed and said

"Yeah it's me. Are you sure everything is alright?" in a worried tone of voice.

"Well apart from the obvious, I guess I was really tired, I haven't slept much since I found out that Serena was the 'princess' I was in love with and slept even less since I found out I was going to lose her. Oh Ames what am I going to do?" Darien said with a pained look on his face.

Amy hugged him and answered,

"I don't know, there isn't much you can do. I'm going to miss her too, we have come to be good friends over the last few months and I can't imagine her not being there to talk to about anything and everything. I know you love her Darien, but so do I and I'm going to miss her too, just as Mina will." She finished by breaking into tears, Darien pulled his crying sister into his arms and as tears continued to flow down her face he hugged her.

"Ames I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish and thinking about how much I would miss her, that I forgot how much she means to everyone else."

After they had sat there in silence and hugged for awhile trying to dispel their sadness, Amy said

"Darien, we understand what you are going through and we know its going to be harder on you than on anyone, but it was hard on us to hear the news too. She has brought so much back into all our lives, I mean I've never seen mother so excited about getting to know someone before. The first thing she did after sending for Serena was to ask about her outfit and say 'Amy you don't think that this is too much for meeting her do you?' When I didn't answer she went and changed 3 more times before finally deciding she was ready to see your fiancée."

Hearing this Darien practically let out of bed and yelped

"What, you mean she's here, why didn't you tell me." While racing behind a screen to change and Amy just laughed and said

"Calm down when I came up she hadn't arrived yet so you don't have to race around like a headless chicken. I'll leave you now so you can change and I will send her up here to you when she has finished with mother, so I suggest that you clean up the mess you made of the room yesterday after she left. See you later big brother" and she slipped from the room.

* * *

Darien quickly changed before going out into his outer chamber and seeing what his sister had meant. He really had been angry when he had found out what his young maiden had told Selene and had made a real mess of his room so quickly set to putting it in order. He was just putting the last thing in place when he heard a knock at his door and raced to open it, and see his love standing there smiling at him. After letting her in he said

"Hello my bright angel, and how are you today?" before taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, she blushed and answered

"Perfectly well my prince, and you?"

"Oh so much better from seeing you and hearing you are well" he replied while a voice in his head yelled, _But she's not all right and you know it, but she doesn't yet does she?_, in a mocking tone. They sat and discussed when they wanted to get married and Darien made it clear he wanted it as soon as possible so they decided to get married in the middle of spring, and since winter was just starting it gave them just enough time to get it organized.

The couple then decided to take a walk in the garden before going to discuss the details with his family, because they needed to arrange everything quickly so it would be ready in time. As they walked Darien asked Serena how her meeting with the Queen had gone and was relieved when he heard nothing but compliments about her and that they got on really well. Just then Darien saw the doctor heading towards the Chateau and called to him before telling Serena that he would only be a moment and that she should go find Mina and Amy, Serena was puzzled but did what he asked anyway.

* * *

The doctor waited as the young prince came running towards him, and after catching his breath said,

"Doctor I have a question about the future princess's disease that has been bugging me and I hope you can answer. Will there be a lot of notice or pain involved for her when it actually takes over?" The doctor could see the pain in the young prince's eyes and said sadly

"I'm not too certain but from what I can tell, you will only have a couple of days notice at the most. She should feel no pain but she will get very weak in the last few days and during this time should mainly stay in bed, but I would advise you to ignore this medical suggestion and let her do anything she feels up to. It will be her last chance for these things so she should do the things that mean the most to her." Darien nodded and thanked him before racing off in the direction his fiancée had just taken.

The doctor could see the disease would be the end of them both because their spirits were so closely linked already, that neither could survive alone anymore. He was guessing that the only way they could sleep was to think that if they did it would be closer to seeing the other. The death of the future princess was going to be the downfall of the prince and cause great despair throughout the royal family and their kingdoms.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing all aspects of the wedding, which would take place in April. Darien threw his heart into the organizing to keep the young maidens disease off his mind and all those involved had an enjoyable time in the planning as well as the joking and laughing.

When Serena had gone home and Darien was talking to his mother about Serena, and silently pining for her when his mother caught his attention.

"Darien, don't you think Serena might be mad that you didn't tell her she was going to die when you found out? Especially since the rest of the family knows. When I was talking to her she seemed to be quite a sensitive person regarding the truth and she told me she never withheld anything from you. That she told you at the start that she wasn't a princess, when she could have pretended to be one to get your attention. I must say she is one of the sweetest, most caring people I've ever met, and you made a good choice. It is also perfect how she gets along with everyone so well, it still amazes me that she isn't really a princess as she acts as though she is one, without being the snob many princesses are, she reminds me a lot of Mina when I first met her. Her parents obviously brought her up well and taught her impeccable manners."

"I didn't really pick her mother, we were destined to be together, but I never thought how she would react to me delaying the news. I just don't want to lose her to say she won't marry me because she's sparing me pain. Mother I love her so much I don't want to lose her now, it will be hard enough later on" Darien replied.

"Don't you think she might feel she was tricked, I think you should tell her now so she has time to get used to the idea. Tell the others to put a hold on the wedding plans for now and send her a note to come here first thing in the morning and tell her the truth. She loves you, but you need to let her decide for herself what to do no matter how hard it may be on you. While you are going to lose her, she is going to lose everyone and all the experiences that come with life" the Queen stated before sending him off to do as she had said.

* * *

After sending the message to Serena, Darien didn't get much sleep because he was worrying about what his love would say. Little did he know that Serena was also unable to sleep through worrying about why Darien had sent word for her to come in the morning, she was scared he was going to tell didn't really want to marry her and that he had found someone else. After a lot of worrying they both finally fell asleep but woke early and with worry on their faces got ready to see one another.

When they saw each other they both stated,

"Whatever is the matter?" at exactly the same time, which caused them to begin laughing. When they stopped Darien took Serena out into the garden and when they were sitting on a bench he turned to face her.

"Serena I have something to tell you and I hope you won't be to angry and remember that I love you and still want to marry you no matter what, and I hope that you will still agree to marry me after I tell you this."

Darien saw some relief mixed in with the confusion on the young maiden's face and so he continued

"The night of the ball I found out that you have a extremely rare disease. It could strike anytime in the next 5 years and will be fatal with only a maximum of a few days notice." He saw the horror on her face and pulled her into his arms while they both wept and he whispered

"I'm so sorry my love. I don't know how I will survive without you, I only wish there was something I could do. I love you no matter what though alright."

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Serena sat up and after wiping her eyes she asked

"Who knows?" without looking into her eyes he said quietly

"All of my family, Lady Raye, Lady Lita and whoever your mother has told." Then the anger hit her as he knew it would for he had been the same, and she yelled

"Darien, why didn't you tell me when you found out? How long were you going to wait before telling me, because there must have been some factor that made you tell me now, when you had already waited."

Knowing she wanted answers he said,

"Please forgive me Serena. There were two reasons I didn't want to tell you, one being that I didn't you to have to go through the pain, but the main one was I didn't want you to refuse to marry me now because you think it will spare me pain later. Because it won't it will only cause more pain. The reason you know now is because my mother pointed out how I couldn't make you wait to know because it is your life. I was going to tell you soon after we were married. Please, please forgive me my angel. I know it was selfish but I love you and didn't want to lose you before I had to" falling to his knees before her, with pain and anguish showing in his eyes.

Seeing how upset he was calmed her down and she said,

"I know Darien I love you too. With all my heart, but I have the right to decide what I want to do with what I have left of my life. But no matter what I will still love you always. I will try to be as quick as possible in making my decision. Now will you do one thing for me" as he looked up into her eyes seeing her love mixed with pain and confusion, she continued,

"Get up off the ground and kiss me." Smiling at her he answered

"Whatever you say my angelic princess" before granting her request.

* * *

Later that afternoon Serena went to the duchess's chambers to talk to her as they had quickly become friends after their first meeting, and Serena knew she could talk to her about anything and everything just as if they were sisters. As Serena walked towards her, Mina could see that she was hurting inside so she said

"My dear friend, whatever is the matter?" and Serena just answered,

"Darien told me. Oh what am I going to do now? I have so much still to do, and if I'm alive after 5 years does that mean I have nothing left to worry about. I'm so confused and don't think I can marry Darien now, because even though he says if I don't marry him he will be in more pain than if I do. I just don't know what to do."

Serena had been pacing the whole time she was speaking, but when she stopped she dropped onto a chair and Mina reached for her hand and said

"I'm not sure about the details of your sickness, but about Darien. It's your decision in the end of course but I need to tell you that the night he found out he was a mess and has been ever since. He spent most of the night after you fell by your side, with only a short break. He really loves you and can't stand the thought of losing you. His first thought was that you would refuse to marry him that's why he didn't tell you at the beginning. He needs you and you need him, I can see it in your eyes."

"In my opinion you two should get to have as much time together as possible if you are going to lose one another, and the only way to do that is to get married, then you can spend all day, everyday together. The two of you belong together and it hurts me to think that both of you will lose the one you love, for if I lost my love I'm not sure what I would do. But also everyone else will miss you, we love you and you have brought happiness and laughter back into our lives and you will never be forgotten by this family, whether you marry Darien or not. Anyway don't make a decision now, think about it awhile because its very important as it is the rest of your life."

Serena then got up and went and hugged Mina before saying

"Thank you I will think about it. I'm going to go home now, but I love you Mina and thank you for always being here for me" and with that raced off home. When Darien came looking for Serena there was more sadness in his eyes and she told him that Serena had gone home to think about things. But then as he turned to leave she continued by saying

"I'm proud of you Darien, it took guts to tell her. If I know Serena as well as I think I do, you won't have to be so miserable. But I promise nothing for she may change her mind. If she does refuse to marry you, don't stop loving her because that could cause more injury to her heart and speed up the disease, as depression does that." Nodding Darien quietly left the room with the hope from Mina's words blazing in his eyes.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Nine

Serena spent two days before making her decision, and returning to the Chateau to tell the prince what she had decided. Upon arriving at the Chateau she was informed he hadn't emerged from his chambers yet, so she decided to surprise him. Seeing that he wasn't in his outer chamber she knocked on the door to his bedroom and when she got no answer she opened the door a crack and called gently

"Darien, its me Serena. We need to talk."

All of a sudden she heard a noise like someone falling out of bed before hearing Darien shout "Ouch." Trying to control her giggling Serena inquired

"Darien are you alright or would you like me to come and help you." Serena then heard a muffled voice saying

"I'm fine and will be ready before you know it, just give me a few moments to wake up" so she shut the door and stepped away before she heard him bang into something and couldn't control her laughter.

When he emerged a little while later he bounded up to her, and taking her in his arms said,

"You were not laughing at me were you, my princess?" With laughter shining in his eyes and with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes she smiled up at him sweetly and said,

"Why would I do a thing like that." Darien just laughed before seating her and saying seriously

"My love what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

Hanging her head she said quietly

"I think you know Darien. But before I tell you my decision know that I will always love you no matter what" Darien began worrying as she still had her head hung with her golden hair hiding her face.

"I've thought about this a lot and it has been a difficult decision and after talking to Mina I've made my decision." Serena started and the prince's heart sank and it took all of his effort to continue listening and not yell at her that they were meant to be together.

She then continued

"That is why I've decided that I love you and can't stand to be apart from you so I will marry you. That is if you still want me" with doubt evident in her voice and still looking at the floor. Darien never thought he would hear words that meant so much to him. While still in his shocked state he lifted her into his arms and spun her around and around before telling her that he would want her as long as there was still breath in his body.

Then he kissed her showing her how much he loved her and letting her know he was the luckiest man alive. Before she could change her mind he called all his family in to one room and dragging Serena with him he told them that the wedding was once again scheduled for April.

* * *

After deciding to marry the prince and everything was being arranged for the wedding, Serena parents decided they needed to tell her about her past, so she could try and discover who her true parents were so they could know what she had become and attend their daughters wedding.

When Serena returned home from telling Darien she would marry him despite the fact she was sick, she saw the worried look on her parent's faces. When she asked them what was wrong they told her they had something they had to tell her and suggested she sit down. Once Serena was seated they told her that they were not her real parents and told her the story about the part of her past that they knew.

_One day a young women was walking in the forest behind her home and she came across a baby wrapped in blankets laying beneath a tree. The young women and her husband were unable to have children of their own, so finding this child had been a true blessing. The young women had looked for some clue as to who the baby was, for as much as she wanted this child she would not take it from its parents if she could discover who they were. She looked all through the blankets, which were beautiful and would be those of a child of someone in the upper class, but she couldn't find any clue as to who the baby belonged. _

_Surely if the child belonged to someone important they would put out a notice saying that she was missing and then the young women could return the girl. The baby had beautiful golden hair that curled into little ringlets around her smiling face while her bright sapphire eyes shined up at the young women. She was dressed in a white silk dress with gold embroidery all over it and around her neck lay a gold heart necklace, which seemed to have been split in half. On the half of necklace the little girl was wearing there was engraved a picture of an angel with a crescent moon behind it and on the back the name Serena was engraved. _

_The young women decided that the angel had something to do with the little girl's family while the moon had something to do with the child and her name, but she couldn't think of any families in the area who had an angel as a symbol of the family but of course the girls parents could have just been visiting. _

_The young women took the baby home and her husband and her raised Serena as they had never found where she belonged since there had been no search for her, but they had always known that somehow she had the right to know where she belonged _

They then gave her the necklace she had been wearing when her mother had found her.

Serena was confused by what she had been told and said

"So you are telling me that my parents didn't want me and that they left me out in the woods to die. Why would they do that, did they not love me? And the truth is I don't know who I truly am or when I was born. The only thing that is true about my life is that my name is Serena."

Her mother felt terrible and was close to tears

"That is not true, the fact that we love you and everyone else's love for you has always been the truth. I know you have always felt out of place and like you didn't belong, but if we could have we would have returned you to your family if we could have. But the only clue we had as to who you were was the angel on the necklace and no one we knew could think of any family that was represented by that symbol. We truly felt you were a gift and loved you more than if you had been our own child as you were the answer to our prayers since we could have no children of our own. The only thing I can suggest is that you ask Prince Darien if he has any idea which family the symbol belongs to. But no matter what happens we will always love you and be here for you."

"Thank you. I love you both too, but I think I need some time alone to think about this whole thing" and as her parents nodded she got up and went to her room still in a state of shock. After sitting on her bed staring out her window for awhile trying to work out what had happened to her she decided she needed to get away for awhile.

After telling her parents she would be back in a few days so they could tell anyone who was looking for her, she took the necklace and rode as fast as she could to the one person who always seemed to understand her no matter what.

* * *

When Serena got to the house in the next kingdom Raye was waiting for her outside which was nothing new as she as she always seemed to sense when she was going to have a visitor, and be there when they arrived. When Serena and Raye were seated inside Raye finally asked Serena

"What's up? There is no way you rode all this way just for a social visit this time." Serena looked at Raye with tears forming in her eyes and said her voice full of sorrow

"Oh Raye what am I going to do, I'm not who I thought I was. What am I going to tell Darien? Should I try and find them? What if they didn't really want me?"

"Serena calm down. What are you talking about, who are they and what do you have to tell Darien?"

Realizing Raye didn't know the story she handed her best friend the necklace and told her what her mother had said to her about her past. After Serena had finished Raye looked at her in amazement and handed her back the necklace before saying,

"This is so unbelievable, and you never knew until today? That means that you could be a princess or something important like that, because not many families give their daughter such an expensive gift at such a young age. Serena I think you need to find them and you know it too, but you are scared which is why you came to me. You want to know about yourself and your family. Darien will understand. He loves you as we all do and no matter what you find out that will never change, as you will still be you. Besides he may know whose symbol it is because I certainly have no idea. But now that you are here you have to stay a few days because I have barely seen you since you first got sick and I want to hear all the details about this whole thing between Darien and you."

"Raye you are so nosey, but I guess you are right. I do want to know. By the way I will only stay on one condition," Raye looked at Serena suspiciously and then cautiously said

"What?" but jumped up to hug her when she said,

"Promise to be one of my bridesmaids."

* * *

Four days later Serena returned home and discovered that Darien had been looking for her so headed to the Chateau with one main purpose in mind, to find out who the angel symbol belonged to. She had told her parents she would always love them, but she needed to find out about her past too. When she arrived at the Chateau Darien came racing out to meet her and swung her into a hug before kissing her forehead and asking with a worried look on his face

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" Serena smiled up at him as she said

"Never, but I want to talk to you about something important. Can we go out in the gardens and talk?"

He nodded and said,

"Thank goodness. When I heard you had gone I thought you must have and I was so worried" while smiling down at her, happiness in his eyes as they walked to the gardens. Once they were seated Darien asked,

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"For starters I want you to know that I went away because I needed to think about some things and to talk to someone about what they thought about it. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so don't ever worry that I will change my mind about marrying you. What I don't understand is why you are still here for me, most guys would have run long ago."

Darien laughed then looked at her and said seriously

"Because I love you and we were destined to be together and I knew that the first time I saw you, so I will be here for you always. You are the most important thing in my life."

"I don't deserve someone like you, but now I have a question that you might think is kind of strange. Do you know of a family that is represented by the symbol of an angel?" Darien looked surprised then thought before saying

"Mina's family, the King and Queen of Sapphire Coast have used an angel to represent their kingdom and family for centuries. Why do you ask?"

"I'd just seen the symbol somewhere and I wondered who it belonged to. Where about is the kingdom, does Mina have to travel far to see her family?"

"They live on the edge of the ocean about 4 days traveling from here, but Mina sees them every summer when they visit. They have come here in the summers for as long as they have ruled, they stay at the Chateau now, but they used to stay with friends in the area."

"Darien, I know you are going to hate me for this since I just got back, but in a couple of days I am going to have to go away for a few weeks. This has nothing to do with you, I just need to sort out a few things and I need to go away to do them." Darien looked at her and asked

"Can't I come with you? At this rate we are never going to get to spend any time together" when he saw her shake her head he continued

"I understand, but please come back safe and healthy, and spend some time with me because I will be miserable without you." Serena hugged him and said

"Thank you. Can we go inside now please? I need to send a message and I would like to see everyone" before he let her pull him inside he kissed her and told her

"That's so you know you belong to me."

* * *

By the end of the day Lita had received a letter from Serena telling her she needed her help and to pack up enough stuff for a couple of weeks and to come to the Chateau the next day where she would explain everything. Lita told Ken she had to go away with Serena for a few weeks.

Seeing the worry in his dark blue eyes had to reassure him that everything would be fine and Serena wouldn't do anything risky so close to her wedding, but Ken wasn't entirely convinced as he knew about all the dangerous and silly things Lita and Serena had done as girls. But seeing the pleading in his wife's emerald eyes he had to let her go and trust that they would be safe.

When Serena had told Darien she needed Lady Lita to go with her on her trip he had suggested that she stay at the Chateau until they were ready to leave for purely selfish reasons. Darien wanted to know where they were going and what was going on. He hoped that he could get it out of Serena's friend, but little did he know that Serena's friends were loyal to the bitter end and would rather die than tell a secret that was important to Serena.

* * *

Lita arrived at the Chateau at about midday the next day and beat Serena there so got to spend some time with Mina and Amy, and quickly became friends with them. She was just telling them about some of the foolish things that the two of them had done together when they were kids when Serena burst in. Lita looked up at her guiltily as Serena greeted them before looking into Lita's eyes and laughed before saying

"I remember that, and afterwards I couldn't get the taste of mud out of my mouth for days." After the 4 of them had told stories about things they had done as children for awhile Serena excused Lita and herself so they could walk in the gardens.

Once they were out of anyone's earshot Lita said

"So Serena, what's the deal. I need to know what's going on and where we are going even though you know I won't back out. It's about time we had another one of our adventures, we haven't had many since I married Ken he always worries about us too much." Serena told her where they were going and that the King and Queen might be her family so she had to go and find out.

"Man, that must be tough finding out your whole life has been a lie. But I'm here for you and wont tell anyone, I wont even speak of the matter until we are on the road tomorrow." With that Serena hugged Lita and told her they would be leaving in the morning, but she had to go now as she had to get into the Chateau library and find out which direction they had to go to get to Sapphire Coast.

The next morning when Serena came to pick up Lita Mina and Amy hugged them goodbye and wished them a safe trip, but Darien didn't want to let Serena go. Serena patiently hugged Darien and whispered to him

"This is something I need to do and I will be fine. I'm sorry my darling but you can't come, as there are things that I have to find out for myself. And don't send anyone after us, promise me you will let me and Lita do this ourselves" and when he agreed she kissed him lightly and said

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I love you" then she mounted her horse and side-by-side Lita and her took off in a gallop.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

* * *

Darien had said that it would take about 4 days to get there but when it only took 2, Serena realized he must have meant by carriage. The kingdom of Sapphire Coast was beautiful and had the ocean all along one edge of it. The night that Lita and Serena had arrived they had discussed how they would go about meeting with the King and Queen.

Finally they decided that the best way would be to send them a note the next day saying they were friends of Mina's who were visiting the area and had been told all about the house where Mina had grown up, which wasn't entirely untrue. Not long after they had sent the message they received a reply saying that they were welcome to come and visit whenever they would like.

When Serena read this she began to worry and told Lita she didn't want to go and that they should just go home. At this Lita yelled at Serena

"What are you crazy? You have a chance to find out if they are your family and why they abandoned you in the woods that summer, and now you want to back out on me. Well guess what we have been friends too long for me to let you do that, we grew up together and I have always made you accept a challenge and I'm doing it again. We are going to get changed and go meet Mina's parents and I don't want to hear you saying you don't want to do it again" Serena nodded with a small smile on her face. Lita had always been the one to boost Serena's confidence when they were younger and even now and Serena was glad that Lita had come with her.

* * *

Later that day when they met the King and Queen, they remarked on how much Serena reminded them of their daughter then asked how they knew their little Mina. Serena said

"Well your majesties, I am marrying her brother-in-law Prince Darien in April, while Lady Lita knows her from attending the amazing balls she throws." The Queen smiled at Serena and said,

"So you are the one who is betrothed to Prince Darien, I must say I think he made a lovely choice." Serena blushed and said,

"Thank you your majesty" before Lita asked

"Not to be of any inconvenience to you, your majesties but we were wondering if it would be possible to see the room Mina grew up in. She was recently telling us all about it and the mischief she got up to in it."

"No problem at all I go up there all the time when I am missing Mina so would be happy to show her friends' the Queen said as she got up and motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

Mina's room was a beautiful golden yellow color, with sunshine yellow curtains and the cover on the huge four-poster bed matched the color of curtains but had gold embroidery all over it. On the bed were what must have been her favorite childhood toys and in the corner sat a beautiful unicorn rocking horse with the name Mina on the saddle.

But when Serena looked at the wall beside Mina's bed a painting of a pretty young girl who must have been Mina, seemed to call to her. She slowly walked towards the painting while Lita and the Queen talked about things Mina had done when she was younger, as Serena got close to the painting she saw the little girl had a heart necklace around her neck, which seemed to be cracked down the middle.

On one side of the crack was a picture of an angel with the symbol of Venus behind it, but when Serena looked at the other side of the necklace she couldn't hold in her startled gasp. It was identical to the necklace her mother had recently returned to her, the one she had been wearing when she was found in the woods all those years ago.

Hearing Serena's gasp Lita quickly moved to her side and saw what had caused the noise, the Queen came up behind them and told them that it was a painting of when Mina was 6 years old.

Serena turned and looked into the Queens sapphire eye's mirror images of her own and asked,

"What are the symbols on the necklace?" The Queen pointed to the side of the necklace with the sign of Venus and said

"The angel is our families symbol, it has represented the Angelique family for centuries and the Venus sign was special for Mina." Lita looked at the Queen and seeing she wasn't going to say anything else on her own asked

"What about the other side of the heart, the one with the crescent moon?" The Queen sat down on the bed and looked down at her hands to try and hide the pain in her eyes and keep the tears away, but it didn't work.

She looked up at the two girls and almost whispering said,

"The other symbol is that of Mina's twin sister who she never knew about. She was taken from us when she was only 6 months old. We were visiting friends in the kingdom where Mina lives now, and the nurse took both girls for a walk in the woods. When she came back she said that a wild animal had attacked her and it had eaten our youngest daughter. We were heart-broken and fired the nurse immediately. It had been that happiest day of my husband and my lives when our girls were born, two more angels, gifts from heaven and when one of them was taken away we didn't know how to go on, but we had to for Mina. That's why I painted the missing part of the necklace, in remembrance of her twin sister whose name was..."

"Serena" Serena blurted out tears rolling down her face. The Queen looked at her confused and asked

"How did you know her name? No one knows about Serena, no one at all we made sure" as she choked on her tears. Serena sat down on the bed beside the Queen took her hand and softly said

"No one except your daughter" the Queen shook her head and said

"Mina doesn't know anything about her let alone her name." Serena looked the Queen in the eyes and reached into her pocket for something and said

"Not Mina, your other daughter" and placed her necklace in the Queen's hand.

The Queen's eyes widened as she looked at the necklace in her hand then back to the girl sitting next to her and screamed before asking,

"Where did you get this?" Serena told the Queen about how her mother had found her in the forest wrapped in beautiful embroidered blankets and dressed in a dress of white silk covered with gold embroidery, with the only clue as to who the baby was the gold necklace around her neck. She told the Queen how her parents had tried to find where she belonged but no one knew who the angel symbol belonged to and had raised Serena as their own as she had been the answer to their prayers as they could not have children of their own.

Then she explained how after Serena's engagement to Darien they had decided to tell her what they knew about her past and let her decide whether to try and find her family or not. She told the Queen that after making her decision to find out she had asked Darien who the angel symbol belonged to which was what had brought her here, and she finished by saying that now she would have 3 families. At this point the Queen pulled Serena into a hug and stroked her hair whispering

"My precious angel I thought I lost you forever."

* * *

Meanwhile Lita just watched in amazement until the Queen finally spoke out loud

"You two must stay here for a few days. Serena there is a special room I'd like you to stay in and you will know why when I show you, and later on there are two people I want you to meet your father and your brother Greg." When the Queen looked at the girls' faces she laughed and said,

"I'm not surprised you don't know about him. Mina and Greg never have got on very well together, I think it has something to do with the fact that a piece of her was missing. Twins have a special bond and when they are separated, it is like a part of them is gone" as she continued to lead them down the hall. When they got to a locked door that had Serena's symbol beside the doorknob the Queen led them inside, the room was almost identical to that they had just left except it was done in snowy white with the gold embroidery. There was even a rocking horse that matched the one in Mina's room but it had Serena's name on the saddle.

On the wall beside the bed there was a painting completely different to the one in Serena's twin's room, it was of two babies with identical sapphire eyes and golden colored hair but there were two differences. One girl was dressed in sunshine yellow and her golden hair like a silken sheet around her face, while the other girl was dressed in moonlight white and her golden hair curled in ringlets against her smiling face. Around both of their necks lay half of the necklace that was in the painting in Mina's room. Serena looked at the Queen and asked,

"Does this mean Mina has the other half to my necklace?" the Queen nodded and said

"Whenever a daughter is born into the Angelique family she is given a necklace with her own symbol on it and that symbol belongs to her throughout time. Because only those born into the family have necklaces I myself don't have one as I married your father who was heir to Sapphire Coast as the kingdom is passed down through the oldest son of each generation. When you girls were born we split the necklace in half rather than give you one each because you are each a part of the whole even though you get your own symbols."

"Serena, I'd like it very much if you would stay here and Lady Lita can stay next door in the emerald room. I'll send someone to go and get your things but I'd also like to try make up for all the years we weren't there for you by giving you some things which are rightfully yours."

* * *

As the Queen left the room Lita sat down on the bed while Serena walked around the room tracing her finger over the things her birth mother had put in the room in remembrance of the daughter she had lost.

"This is amazing, who would have thought that all this time you have really been a princess and also that Mina is your twin. I mean I know you look similar but I thought it was just a coincidence," Lita said as Serena walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"I know. I'm finding it real hard to believe myself, but everything seems to fit that's probably why I found Mina so easy to talk to when we first met. I guess that means I'm the same age as her and share the same birthday as Mina."

"Not to eavesdrop or anything but I heard you discussing your birthday when I came back in the room. Mina's birthday is the day before yours. You were born on December 16 while Mina was born on December 15" the Queen said as she re-entered the room, Lita looked confused and stated

"But I thought they were twins, wouldn't that mean they share they same birthday."

The Queen shook her head

"Not in this case although they are in fact twins and the same age Mina was born a couple of minutes before midnight on December 15 and Serena was born a couple after minutes after on December 16. So you see they get to have separate birthdays which in some ways can be a good thing for twins. If twins live together all their lives they get sick of having to share things like birthdays and so when my girls were born on different days I was thankful. It would mean that they each got to have their own birthday, but I didn't have them both long enough to experience the joy of them growing up together."

"So it is my true birthday in a week and I will be twenty and Mina's birthday is the day before mine" Serena said and the Queen just nodded. She then handed her a small box and told her

"Even though you were not with us and we thought we would never see you again. Your father and I always acknowledged you and so whenever we bought something for Mina we always got something similar for you and secretly stored it away. There is clothing right from when you were a baby to clothing that would fit you now, which we want you to have, and you will find it in the closet. There is also jewelry almost identical to Mina's but mainly in your own colors, but the most important piece is in the box in your hand. It is 'The Star of the Moon' and was made especially for you the day you were born to give to you on your 18th birthday the day after your sister was given 'The Heart of Venus' ."

Serena opened the box the Queen had handed her and inside lay a beautiful diamond in the shape of a crescent moon on a diamond chain and nestled on a pillow of sapphire blue velvet.

Serena looked up at the women who was her birth mother and said

"It is beautiful and I'm sorry your majesty, but this is all too new to me for me to call you mother. But I would love to stay here for a while and get to know you all." The Queen nodded and said

"I understand, but please at least call me Celeste rather than your majesty, and I am so happy to have you here so anything the two of you need just tell me and I will get it for you. Anyway I suppose you both would like a little time to settle in so I will leave you alone but feel free to look around the castle for it is your home. Lady Lita your room is the next door down and is a room done in emerald greens so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find when you are ready" then she left the two girls alone.

Lita crossed the room as the door closed and opened the closet, letting her mouth drop open at the sight of all the clothes that had been bought in honor of a daughter that they thought was gone. Serena then spoke up and said

"Lita do you mind if we go to your room for awhile. All this strangeness is going to my mind and I don't even seem to know which is the right way to turn." Lita understood what Serena was saying and took the box out of her hand and left it on the bed as she lead her friend into the room next door.

* * *

Once the two friends were seated by the window in Lita's room Lita spoke up,

"The whole thing is weird if you ask me. I mean I know they missed you but they bought you things even though they thought you were never coming home. Serena are you okay, do you want to talk about this?" Serena shook her head and said quietly

"I'll be fine, but I am so glad that you came with me but I also wish that Raye was here too. You guys have always been there for me when I needed you even though you both were from upper society and I wasn't, until now." Seeing that Serena was close to tears Lita pulled her into her arms and said her voice full of love

"That never mattered to us, although our parents didn't like it at first they came to love you just as we did. You were always a princess in our eyes. I must say that Raye would be really proud of the way you are holding up, and I won't leave your side unless you want me to. Now do you want to go take a look at the gardens of the place you were born?"

That night Serena meet her birth father and her brother for the first time and she couldn't help but grab hold of Lita's hand for support. Her father had the same golden colored hair that both Serena and Mina had inherited, but instead of sapphire eyes his were dark brown and full of warmth and love as he looked down at his newly returned daughter. Keeping himself from pulling her into a hug that he wouldn't want to stop in case he lost her again. Her brother Greg had her father's eyes and his hair was the same dark brown color that their mother had. He looked at her like he was unsure what to think about this person that was supposed to be his other sister, but Serena could feel some love in Greg's gaze that he probably didn't even know was there.

* * *

After two days Serena was getting along with her family like they had never been apart and anyone who had entered the household would not have believed that Serena had only met these people a couple of days ago. But Lita had known it was possible, because Serena always seemed to create a happy atmosphere and get along with everyone as if she had known them all her life. Lita could also sense some sadness in her friend that the others did not as she had known Serena most of her life.

That night Serena asked Lita if she would mind staying with her as they had done when they were children and spent the night talking and kicking each other around the bed. Lita suspected that tonight it had nothing to do with childhood fun and everything to do with some of the loneliness and confusion Serena was feeling inside but didn't want anyone to know about. So she agreed and together the two of them slept in the big bed in the white room that had always been Serena's.

The next morning Lita woke up to see Serena sitting up in the bed staring sadly at the wall so she asked

"Hey Serena what's the matter?" Serena sighed an said

"Nothing" Lita looked into Serena's eyes and said

"Don't try that I me I know you too well. Raye isn't the only who can tell when something is on your mind, so spill"

"It's not that I don't love being here and getting to know my family its just that I miss everyone back home and it is getting close to Christmas so I want to be with them. I'm sure that you are missing Ken even though you haven't said it, I've seen the wistful looks you have been getting in you eyes when you think I'm not looking. I miss Raye and Chad, Andrew and Mina, Ken and Amy and my parents. But most of all I miss Darien. I have to tell him about this and I miss the way he would call me his angel or his princess. I want to go home, I want to get to know my sister and spent her birthday with her and I want to have Darien's arms around me and hear him say he loves me as well as spend my birthday there with him. I want to go home and I want to leave tomorrow. I miss everyone so much, its not fair, how can I get to know my family when I miss everyone back home when I am away."

Lita nodded because she knew what Serena said was true, she was missing everyone to and with Christmas fast approaching it made it a lot harder so she took Serena's hand.

"Alright we will tell them today that we plan to leave in the morning and we should get home just in time for Mina's birthday and your own."

When Serena told her family that she would be leaving in the morning they were saddened and thought that maybe it was something they had done but Serena explained.

"It isn't you, I love you all and I have loved being here but I miss my friends and I have to get home and organize my wedding which I would love all of you to attend. I also need to talk to some people about what I have learnt about myself" then the Queen had a suggestion

"Why don't we go back with you, if we leave the day after tomorrow we can get there in about a week and then spent Christmas at the Chateau with all our children. I would also like to ask one favor if you are going to get there before us. Please don't say anything to Mina about what you have learnt as I would like to tell her myself about the secret we have kept from her and why we did it before she learns that you are her little sister."

Serena nodded and replied that she would love for them to come and spent Christmas with them at the Chateau if they thought that Andrew and Mina wouldn't mind.

After the decision had been made Serena went up to her room to pack the things she had been given and wanted to take home with her as the Queen had insisted they would take it with them in the carriage. Serena packed up most of the dresses in trunks and a couple in her saddlebags while still leaving a few in the closet as a reminder for Celeste and also put all the jewelry including 'The Star of the Moon' in the trunk. While returning the heart necklace to her saddlebag so she wouldn't lose it before packing her own things and going to see what Lita was doing.

* * *

The next morning as they began to leave Sapphire Coast the first few snowflakes began to fall but Serena wouldn't let that stop her as she was anxious to get home to the people she loved most and feel their comforting arms around her. Lita had to practically drag her kicking and screaming to an inn when the snow starting getting heavy because she didn't want to be delayed because an extra day on the road was another day away from the people she cared about.

Because of the snowfalls it took them a day longer to get home than they had expected and when they finally arrived at Serena's house on the morning of December 16 they had already missed Mina's birthday. Upon arriving home Serena raced into the house and told her parents the story about what had happened. She also told them that today was her birthday before hugging them and telling the she loved them, before she grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her upstairs so she could change before going over to see Darien.

Lita was amazed at how quickly Serena's sadness had departed. She was suddenly caught up in Serena's joy as she helped her decide what to wear when she went to the Chateau tell Prince Darien the truth and hold him in her arms once more. She also told Lita that when they arrived to send word to Ken, Raye and Chad and tell them to come to the Chateau as she was going to convince Darien to throw her a birthday party that night. They arrived at the Chateau a short while after Serena had decided on wearing one of the new dresses she had been given by Queen Celeste, a sapphire blue velvet one that matched her eyes and gold embroidery on the sleeves. After they were inside the Chateau Serena discovered Darien was in his chambers so excusing herself from her friend ran with childlike glee towards Darien's room while Lita watched in laughter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Eleven

While Lita sent word to her friends Serena ran to Darien's door and listened outside to make sure he was alone before bursting into the room and throwing herself into his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth. Darien was shocked, he wasn't expecting Serena back for another week especially since the snow had begun to fall, and had been looking out the window when someone had burst into his room and thrown themself at him shamelessly.

It took him a moment to realise that it was Serena who was dressed in this blue velvet dress and kissing him like they had been apart for years. He broke away from her mouth and spun her around pulling her tightly into his embrace before saying,

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another week at least. What are you doing here?" Serena looked at him and said pouting.

"Didn't you miss me at all? I missed you like crazy and couldn't wait to get back to you and tell you what I learnt",

"Did I miss you? What a silly question. Of course I missed you. I love you and hated every minute you were away." Serena walked over to the window, watching the falling snow and when Darien came up behind her she pulled his arms around herself and then looked back into his eyes and smiled before saying

"Do you know what today is, my prince?" Darien looked confused and then said

"December 16?" unsure whether it meant something to her or not, Serena nodded and said

"That's right and it is also my birthday, which I have only recently found out but will explain about soon."

Darien looked stunned and spluttered

"It's your birthday, why didn't you tell me sooner I haven't got you anything and Mina's was yesterday. Hey what do you mean you just found out?" looking horrified that he hadn't known when his loves birthday was but from what she was saying it seemed that she hadn't known herself.

"I know it was Mina's birthday yesterday, we had hoped to be home in time for it but we were delayed by the snow. I don't need a gift, your love is gift enough and I will explain what I mean in a moment, but I need the conversation we are about to have to remain a complete and utter secret for the time being and you will know why when I am finished. But I need your promise first as I am about to tell you about my past" Darien looked at her suspiciously but promised anyway.

"Before I start, I need to know the answer to one question. Would you rather marry a princess or a commoner?" Darien looked at her like she was crazy and said

"I want to marry you, I love you and don't care if you are not a princess." Serena let out a sigh and responded

"If I wasn't in the picture, if this had nothing to do with love which would you marry?" Darien thought she was crazy and gave her a puzzled look as they sat down on the window seat.

Serena gave up and said

"Never mind. Where to begin, alright remember when I disappeared right after I told you that I would marry you well that was because I had just found out something's about myself that I needed time to deal with. Right after I returned home from telling you that I would marry you my parents told me that I was not their daughter and that they had no idea who my parents really were but they gave me something that might help me find out. After trying to absorb what I had just heard I went to visit Raye and ask her what she thought I should do since many times she knows my mind better than I do. Anyway she told me what I already knew but was too afraid to accept that I needed to know who I really was. The only clue I had was the symbol of an angel and so I asked you who it belonged to in hopes that you would know and you supplied me with what I had hoped would not be a dead end. So Lita and I went to Sapphire Coast in hopes of finding out about my past."

"When we arrived we sent a message to the King and Queen saying we were friends of Mina's and wished to see her childhood home, we were accepted eagerly by them and they were more than happy to talk to friends of their little girl who they miss so much. Anyway we asked to see Mina's room and there was a painting that seemed to call to me there was a picture of Mina when she was 6 wearing a heart shaped necklace, but it was something engraved on the necklace that shocked me. The heart seemed to be cracked down the middle with a symbol on each side and it was one of these symbols that shocked me as I had seen it before."

At this point Serena stopped and reached into her pocket withdrawing her necklace, she looked up into Darien's eyes that were stunned and pointed to the symbol on the necklace before continuing.

"This was the one clue my parents had as to who I was and so when the Queen explained about Mina's symbol and not this one, Lita asked what it was. Queen Celeste told us it belonged to Mina's twin sister that she didn't know existed and this is the story about what happened to her"

* * *

_When Mina and her twin sister were born the King and Queen of Sapphire Coast were happy beyond compare as they had been given two little angels to make their lives complete. The nurse who looked after the twins was not as thrilled as she didn't like the extra work involved in watching two children and complained all the time. When the twins were 6 months old the nurse didn't want to watch two children anymore so decided to get rid of the youngest Serena, who was only a few minutes younger, but still the youngest and tell her parents she had been eaten by a wild animal while they were walking in the woods so they wouldn't look for her. So while staying in this area over the summer she took both the girls for a walk and wrapped Serena up and left her beneath a tree in the forest, then made it look like she had been attacked and only managed to escape with Mina. _

_The King and Queen had been heartbroken and fired the nurse immediately for not protecting the two things that meant the most to them. The nurse had not expected to be fired, but it was too late now for surely Serena would now be dead and she still would have been fired for lying so she left in anger. Unknown to the King and Queen, Serena had been found by a young women, when she was walking through the forest. The young women and her husband were unable to have children of their own, so finding this child had been a true blessing. The young women had looked for some clue as to who the baby was, for as much as she wanted this child she would not take it from its parents if she could discover who they were. She looked all through the blankets, which were beautiful and would be those of a child of someone in the upper class, but she couldn't find any clue as to who the baby belonged. Surely if the child belonged to someone important they would put out a notice saying that she was missing and then the young women could return the girl. _

_The baby had beautiful golden hair that curled into little ringlets around her smiling face while her bright sapphire eyes shined up at the young women. She was dressed in a white silk dress with gold embroidery all over it and around her neck lay a gold heart necklace, which seemed to have been split in half. On the half of necklace the little girl was wearing there was engraved a picture of an angel with a crescent moon behind it and on the back the name Serena was engraved. The young women decided that the angel had something to do with the little girl's family while the moon had something to do with the child and her name, but she couldn't think of any families in the area who had an angel as a symbol of the family but of course the girls parents could have just been visiting. The young women took the baby home and her husband and her raised Serena as they had never found where she belonged since there had been no search for her, but they had always known that somehow she had the right to know where she belonged

* * *

_

"When I showed the Queen the necklace that my mother had recently returned to me. And told her how my mother had found me in the woods wearing this necklace and dressed in the same clothing they had always dressed the youngest twin in she realized that I was the daughter she had always thought she had lost. Lita and I stayed at the castle for a few days but all the time I missed everyone horribly and longed to come home. But most of all I missed you and your ways of showing you care. So that is why I didn't know that today was my birthday until recently, but you must not tell anyone of this as Queen Celeste wants to tell Mina herself when they get here in a few days time. You see I missed everyone but they wanted to spend more time with me so they decided to come and stay for Christmas so that all the family could be together. I think Celeste is secretly hoping that I will be able to get Mina and my brother Greg to get along better."

Darien looked at her in amazement for awhile and finally said,

"This is so unbelievable, so you really are a princess and Mina is your twin sister, which would explain why you look so similar, but I never would have suspected this. But wait shouldn't twins share the same birthday" Serena laughed and said

"Lita asked exactly the same thing and normally yes but Mina was born just before midnight and me just after so we each have our own birthday although we are only minutes apart. You still love me know that I am Princess Serena Angelique though right?" Darien smiled at her and answered

"I would love you were the loch ness monsters daughter, nothing will ever change that. Did you tell the King and Queen about your sickness?" Serena looked down at her lap and said

"I didn't have the heart to tell them that the daughter they had just found was going to be taken away from the again this time for good." Darien nodded his understanding then trying to lighten the conversation said

"I can't let you have nothing for your birthday. How about we have a party and you invite Ladies Raye and Lita and their husbands?"

Serena looked up at him guiltily and said

"I was hoping you would say that because I already invited them, well Lita was sending them messages when I came to find you" Darien laughed and pulled her into his arms before saying

"What am I going to do with you. Well since you seem to be throwing yourself a party to which I hope I am invited, I will have to find something else to give you. And don't tell me not to give you anything because you are truly my princess and if I want to spoil you, I will."

"If you don't mind I want to go and see the others since I missed them too, just not as much as I missed you and I'm going to tell everyone that you are throwing me the party. Plus I want to apologize to Mina for missing her birthday, but remember your promise Darien. You can't tell anyone, not Amy, Andrew, your mother and especially not Mina. She has to find out from Celeste as it has to be explained why they never told her she even had a twin" Darien nodded and replied

"I know and don't worry I won't say anything. Now go and find your sister, I have some things that I need to do." As he pushed her out of the room Serena looked at him suspiciously before going off to find her friends when he shut the door on her.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the duchess's chamber and when she heard a reply, bounded in and hugged Amy with joy before jumping over to hug Mina.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday Mina, we would have been back a day earlier but we were held up by the snow. But what beautiful snow it is. I've also come to invite you all to the birthday party that Darien is throwing for me tonight. You will come won't you?" watching them with excitement.

"Of course we will come we wouldn't miss it for the world, but I had no idea that it was your birthday today, Darien never said anything. By the way how did you know it was my birthday yesterday?" Mina answered, Serena looked at her happily and said

"Good. Darien told me when your birthday was but he didn't know about mine until a few moments ago so he couldn't have told you about it" before sitting in the chair between Amy and Lita.

They were so involved in their talk that when a few hours later Darien entered the room telling them he hadn't got a reply to his knock they were surprised. But then when he said

"Serena someone just arrived and I thought you might like to see her so she can wish you a 'Happy Birthday'. Lita your husband has just arrived as well." Hearing this Serena leapt from her chair and after excusing herself grabbed Darien's hand with a huge smile on her face and pulled him with her down the stairs while Lita, Mina and Amy followed at a slower pace than their running friend. But the three of them almost died laughing when Serena threw herself at Raye almost knocking her over in her glee that she was there.

After Raye was standing firmly on her own two feet once again she yelled at Serena

"What are you trying to do, kill me."

"No, I just missed you and am glad you are here" Raye smiled

"Well Happy Birthday, I trust you had a good trip" before telling Serena through her eyes she wanted details later at which Serena just nodded.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Twelve

Serena looked wistfully out the window and said,

"Look at all that beautiful snow it makes me want to just forget how I am supposed to act and go out and play in it. And since it is my birthday I think that I will do just that and I want all of you to come and join me. Trust me it will be fun" pushing them out the door and into the garden where they all worked together to make a giant snowman and when it was done they all stood back to admire what they had created.

Serena then bent down and threw a handful of fresh white snow at Raye, who shrieked and threw a handful back at Serena but accidentally hit Mina. Laughing Darien yelled

"Snowball Fight" and pulled Serena behind a tree while Chad & Raye, Ken & Lita and Amy & Mina also placed themselves behind obstacles before throwing snowballs at all enemy teams. The laughing and playing continued for hours and as the Queen watched out her window she could see all the happy young people acting like children without a care in the world. But she burst out laughing when Andrew walked into the middle of garden and was bombarded from four sides with snowballs.

"This means war" he laughed and scooped up a handful of snow and put it down his brothers back at which point everyone ran from their hiding spots and put snow down anyone and everyone's backs. When they all collapsed exhausted on the ground Andrew spoke up

"You know there was a reason I came out here before I was attacked by you lot. That wasn't fair how you all ganged up on me at once." Mina smiled and hugged her husband

"Don't worry darling, I'll protect you next time from everyone if you protect me while my brother is here in the summer."

Andrew looked at her with a worried look on his face, ignoring the others sitting around him and continued

"I'll have to do it sooner than that. That is what I came to tell you. Your family is coming to visit and should be here in a couple days. They sent a message saying they were leaving on the 14th and will be staying for Christmas, and it had just arrived when I came outside. Not that it wasn't fun, whose idea was it to play that game. I haven't played since Darien, Amy and I were kids."

When Andrew had begun talking about Mina's family coming Lita had diverted her gaze to Serena, who Darien had pulled protectively into his arms before answering,

"Serena did. It's her birthday today and she wanted to play in the snow and threw the first snowball at Raye. What is this about Mina's family visiting? I thought they only came to stay in the summer?" while hugging Serena tighter. Mina said

"Normally that is the only time that they come, but they must have some reason for wanting to spend Christmas with me. They haven't had Christmas with me since I married Andrew so I wonder what has changed now" at which point Raye who had been assessing the situation going around her and sensing what it was really about, spoke up

"Is anyone else getting cold. I'm freezing and the longer we sit here in the snow the wetter we are going to get. Serena are you sure that it is alright for you to be sitting around in the snow, we don't want you to get sick again especially before your party."

"I am getting kind of cold, perhaps we should go in," Amy said softly and with that everyone agreed and headed back to the Chateau except for Serena.

Darien was the only one who saw that Serena had headed further into the gardens, so telling the others that he would be in soon, followed the path Serena had made in the snow. Hearing the footsteps behind her she stopped but continued to stare straight ahead while tears formed in her eyes.

"What is wrong my love?" Darien whispered before she turned in his arms, and crying on his shoulder sobbed

"I hate this I want to tell her but I can't. She should know the truth already, but I promised Celeste so I can't tell her. Why does it have to be so hard? Did you know that Mina and our brother have never got along, but when I was there he was one of the sweetest guys I have met and I couldn't see why they didn't get along. Maybe what Celeste said was true, maybe Mina is pining for the missing part of herself and doesn't even know it. So subconsciously thinks Greg is trying to fill the gap so wont accept him, which is why he retaliates. I'm sorry for dumping all my problems on you, it's just hard to deal with sometimes but it will be over soon. We should probably go inside now, I'm starting to get cold."

"Just one thing first. I don't care that you unload all your problems on me. I love you and want to help you in anyway possible so if you need to talk just remember I am here for you." Darien stated, then as he pulled her towards the Chateau said,

"Now come inside before you really do get sick and miss you party as well as the surprise I have for you." Serena followed him with an inquisitive look on her face, but didn't say anything as they ran hand in hand like small children to the warmth of the house.

* * *

Three days later Serena was visiting Darien at the Chateau when a carriage containing King Tristian, Queen Celeste and Prince Gregory arrived. She had to restrain herself so she wouldn't race out and hug them that would give away that she knew them, Darien was the only one in the Chateau that knew her secret and no one else could know yet. She would just have to be introduced as Darien's fiancée until Celeste had a chance to talk to Mina and then Serena could acknowledge her family like she had in the short time she was in the kingdom of Sapphire Coast.

As they headed down to the hall where all the rest of the family was already gathered to greet Mina's family, Darien could sense the unease in Serena as well as the disappointment that she couldn't greet her newly found brother and parents as she wished to. The yearning for the moment she would be able to have a heart to heart with her twin was almost more then she could bear. But she had to wait and pretend that this was the first time she had met these people, and it hurt her inside because she felt that honesty was so important.

After the rest of the family had said hello to the guests, as they had got to know each other very well when Mina and Andrew had met, Mina introduced Serena.

"Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to Darien's fiancée, Serena. They are getting married in April but Serena has already become an important part of the family" at this point Serena curtsied and looked up at her birth parents with anguish in her eyes at having to hide the truth while they watched her with love in theirs.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesties. Mina has been telling me all about you and I must say that you must be exceptional parents to raise someone as wonderful and caring as Mina is. We were surprised when we heard that you were coming since you normally only visit in the summer."

"What a totally enchanting young lady you are Serena. Prince Darien I am thrilled beyond words at what a fine choice you have made and strongly support the match. When we decided to visit we had hoped that we would be introduced to your fiancée since everyone seems to be talking about her, but the reason we came was because we missed our daughter so decided we would come and spend Christmas with her." Darien nodded and Celeste saw the knowing look in his eyes, as he understood fully both what they were and weren't saying.

"Now I hope you don't think us rude but it has been a long trip and we were hoping we could be shown to our rooms to rest for awhile, then Mina you and I will have to catch up on what has been happening. Please excuse us" Celeste finished saying as Mina nodded and led them to their rooms while King Tristian silently smiled at Serena before following his wife.

* * *

With the King and Queen's disappearance Andrew went to attend to some business and Amy headed for the library where she spend a lot of her time due to her inquisitive nature and thirst for knowledge, leaving Queen Ariana, Serena and Darien standing in the hall. Ariana looked at the two of them and said

"Celeste is acting a little strange today. I wonder if something is there is something on her mind or is she really is just tired? But I won't bore you, so both of you go off and do something fun" before sweeping from the room.

Serena looked at Darien and asked,

"Snow?" he smiled at her and agreed,

"Snow" as they ran outside to play in the snow, laughing like children.

While Amy was reading in the library she heard the door open behind her, as she turned she had expected to see one of her brothers or Serena, but instead found Prince Greg had just entered the room. She had met Greg at the events surrounding Andrew and Mina's wedding but they hadn't got to know each other as they were both shy and there hadn't been any real point as they were both young. Amy blushed as she looked at the prince and said,

"Hello Prince Greg were you looking for someone or did you happen to loose your way?"

"Actually I was looking for a book on Legends and Mythology, many people find that kind of thing boring, but it is actually very interesting"

Amy stared at him in disbelief

"Really. You are interested in those sorts of things too, no one else is around here except for maybe Serena, but she has had her mind on other things lately so hasn't had the time to discuss them with me. I had no idea that you would be interested in the same things I am." Blushing Amy turned back to the shelves she had been looking at when he came in and told him that the books on those topics was where she was looking.

Greg watched Princess Amy as she searched the shelves. He was surprised at how he hadn't noticed how pretty she was with her short blue-black hair and cobalt eyes. Now it seemed that they had similar interests and the trip wouldn't be as bad as he thought even though it wouldn't be as bad as usual as Serena was here.

"Princess Amy, I know we don't know each other very well, but maybe we could be friends. I'd love if you would share your thoughts on the legends and myths you have read and any other topics that are of interest to you. I'd like to have someone to talk to and spend time with while I am here. I kind of feel left out because Mina and I don't get along very well and she is always off with Andrew and I am guessing that Darien and Serena are going to be disappearing all the time."

"I know how you feel, sometimes I feel alone myself, even though they try not to exclude me. I would be happy to have your company and would love if you would also share your opinions with me on some of the legends you have read. And please just call me Amy"

"Alright I will, as long as you will call me Greg."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Thirteen

Celeste paced her room anxiously and said to her husband with worry in her eyes

"Maybe we should never have kept it from her, will she hate us now, and what will she think of Serena when she knows the truth. I know that they are friends now, but will the truth destroy or strengthen their relationship? Oh Tristian I am so worried, our children should never have had to go through any of this. Also I want you to do me a favor and talk to your youngest daughter while I am with Mina. When we arrived I saw the anguish on her face, and if she is anything like you it will have been from having to hide the truth, especially since she couldn't greet us properly."

So as Queen Celeste gathered her courage to go tell Mina the truth, King Tristian went in search of his youngest daughter who he had been missing since she left the castle in Sapphire Coast. Finding out Serena was with Prince Darien in his chambers Tristian was hesitant to seek her out in case the prince didn't know about her past, but decided to find her anyway. If necessary he would think of an excuse as to why he wanted to speak with her to offer to the prince.

When Darien opened his door and saw King Tristian there he bowed and saw the worry on his face. Realizing the King was unsure about whether Serena had told him about her past he invited him in and said

"Come in, you must be looking for Serena. I must say that I am glad that you are here and I can get to know my angel's family before the wedding, even if it was surprising to find out she really is a princess. Anyway I'm sure you will want some time alone so I will be back later and look forward to getting to know you King Tristian, as well as Queen Celeste" then kissed Serena's cheek and left her with her father.

* * *

Once the prince had left the room Serena threw herself into her fathers open arms and said,

"I am so happy to see you. I hated not being able to greet you properly, and I hate having to hide the truth from Mina." Tristian looked down into his daughters sparkling sapphire eyes and said

"I thought that may have been how you were feeling, when I left the room your mother was going to speak to your sister about you. I would have gone with her but she thought it was something she should do alone, so I got to come and see you. I missed you so much Serena. I almost died the day you were lost. Anyway that is enough of that I want to ask you a very important question, and I want you to answer truthfully" when Serena nodded he continued by asking

"Do you honestly want to marry Prince Darien? You are a princess and will soon we acknowledged as such so can marry anyone you choose, in fact prince's would be lining up for you just as they were for your sister. But I won't have my daughter marrying for anything except love, so if you don't love him tell me and I will get you out of this engagement."

Serena looked up at him with love in her eyes and calmly stated

"You are beginning to act like an overprotective father, but you don't need to worry I love Darien with all my being. He is everything I could have dreamed of and more, especially since he has been there for me with my sickness and learning about my past. In fact when he found out about my disease he was so worried that I wouldn't want to marry him that he didn't want to tell me. But since then he has supported me in every decision I make and despite everything I know he will be with me until the end."

He looked at Serena guiltily and said

"I'm sorry for questioning it, but I want nothing but the best for my little princess and it sounds like you have found it. Now what is this about having a disease, surely my baby girl isn't sick especially when she looks so good." Trying to avoid the topic she hadn't meant to bring up she answered

"Don't worry about it my other father acted the same way over my engagement as you did. I know it is just because you both love me and want what is best" then walked over to look out the window.

"Serena, you didn't answer my question. What is this sickness you spoke of?" at which point Darien entered the room and saw his love looking out the window, tears rolling down her saddened features and the King's strained face as he asked about her illness.

Understanding that Serena had accidentally said something to draw attention to the illness without meaning to, he walked over to the window seat and pulled Serena into his arms soothing her before looking up at her father who was now distraught over causing his daughter to break down into tears. Darien whispered in Serena's ear and when he felt her nod he said

"King Tristian, if you would like to sit down I will try to explain. As you can see it is a bit upsetting to Serena, as she didn't want to tell you since you had only just found her again. Serena has a very rare disease, which we didn't know about until the night she agreed to marry me and we announced it at the ball. We were told it could strike anytime in the next 5 years and will be fatal, but beyond that we don't know very much about it and we have no idea how she got it" as he hugged Serena close to him and rocked her in a soothing motion.

Tristian was shocked but it sounded vaguely familiar to him and he wondered why, making a mental note to ask Celeste about it later.

* * *

Meanwhile Queen Celeste was sitting with Mina while she talked about how Darien and Serena had done leading up to their engagement and how perfect they were for each other, just as Andrew was for her and how she was looking forward to having her as a sister-in-law. At this point Celeste gathered all her courage and said

"Mina darling, there is something very important I need to tell you about the past and I just hope you wont hate your father and I as we thought it was for the best."

Mina looked at her mother confused and asked,

"Mother, what in the world are you talking about?" Celeste just looked out the window and answered,

"This isn't easy for me to tell you but you deserve to know the truth, for your sake as well as for someone else so I will try to explain. For 19 years your father and I have been keeping a secret, not just from you but also from everyone who didn't know the truth. Anyway you remember how we would always come here in the summer, well in the summer 19 years ago something horrible happened, or so we thought and so we kept the truth hidden even though the pain of the event tore at our hearts."

The look on Mina's face showed she didn't understand but Queen Celeste just took her daughters hands in her own and continued.

"The day that you were born was one of the happiest days of Tristian and my lives but one that was equally as joyous was the day that started only minutes later, which was when your twin sister was born."

Celeste saw the shocked expression on her daughter's face but ignored it and went on

"You know that you only have half a heart necklace, well your sister had the other half. Anyway we loved you both so much you were our two special angels, but when you were 6 months old something horrible happened. Your first nurse had always complained about having to look after two of you but we thought nothing of it, anyway we were here for the summer and she took both of you out for a walk in the woods but only returned with you. She told us that a wild animal had attacked her and it had eaten your sister. It broke our hearts to hear that and so we kept her short existence a secret, in hopes that her loss would not affect you but I have always felt that on some subconscious level you have always known about the missing part of your life."

Mina looked up at her mother with pain filled eyes

"Why are you telling me this now, its over" Celeste looked into her eyes and answered

"We thought so too until recently when we discovered that your sister is actually alive. She had only recently found out that her parents had not always had her in their life and when they told her what they knew she decided to find out about her past, so came in search of it and found us."

"So you are telling me I have a twin sister you never told me about and you thought was gone, but now you have found her again. How do you know that this girl isn't an impostor who found out things and wants money or something? And if she really is my sister I want to meet and get to know her."

"She most definitely is not an impostor, she knows things about when we lost her that could not be explained any other way. She has the other half to your necklace, she wants nothing from us and the two of you are almost identical in looks just like when you were babies. Now about getting to know her, the fact is that you have already met her and know her fairly well. When she left the castle we asked her to keep what she had learnt a secret until I was able to tell you myself, so don't blame her for not telling you right away. I know that she has hated not being able to tell you especially since she feels telling the truth is so important, and it will have been hurting her. Mina your sister is in the Chateau at this very moment in fact I sent your father to go see her."

"Mina darling, its Serena"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

* * *

"So you think that Selene's ability to help those in need of it, even if they believe in her is a load of nonsense"

"Well Selene was Goddess of the Moon so why would she do anything but protect it, and it isn't even believable that she is around anymore." Amy was getting an angry blush on her face and Greg thought that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. With ice sparking her cobalt eyes and her hair softly framing her face where it had been shaken loose of the water colored clips that held it back, even if he was too shy or scared to ever tell her that.

They were fighting over the topic of mythology that had held Amy's interest since she had heard about Serena's prayer to Selene.

"Greg how can you say that, Gods are immortal and last forever so of course she still exists, and she was protector of all those in the legendary Moon Kingdom. It is said that when the forces of evil destroyed the kingdom, all the children of the moon were sent to earth by Queen Serenity so they could be reborn in the future and not die with the destruction of the kingdom as she did. Selene has watched over and helped those children from that day on, and has guided their destinies and worked on uniting them with their soul mates from the same time. I often wonder where they are now especially Princess Serenity, her court and her love, Prince Endymion, and whether they will ever know who they actually are."

"Calm down I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. I suppose you also believe the story about Selene coming for the princesses of the Silver Millennium one day." Amy looked at Greg with wonder in her eyes at the tale that she hadn't yet heard and urged him to continue, for she had become obsessed with the Silver Millennium after hearing of Serena's devotion to the Moon Goddess and researching Selene further. She felt there was something familiar about everything that she had read about it but so far had not figured out what.

"Well it is said that when Serenity sent the children of the moon to the future on earth Selene had plans to restore the Moon Kingdom to its former glory and bring the royal court back to rule it one day. They say that it is to happen on the first full moon of the year that begins after all the princesses of the royal court have found their true loves, whether they realise they have or not. It seems strange to me, but unless it actually happens no one will know if it is fact or just some entertaining story. I may not have the same love for the Silver Millennium and Selene as you, but I do have some respect and interest in such an amazing time. As I am sure that the kingdom did actually exist, its just some of the stories about after the destruction that I find hard to believe"

* * *

"Celeste my love how did things go with Mina? You look dreadful, here sit down and tell me what happened."

"Oh Tristian I felt so awful, we should never have kept it from her. When I finally told her it was Serena, she fainted and when she woke up she was shaking and had to be put to bed and she told me she needed time to absorb all of this. She kept mumbling something about how it wasn't fair that she was going to lose her only sister. When I tried to explain we had found Serena, not lost her she got hysterical and started screaming that it wasn't fair which was when I left and sent Andrew to comfort her. She is an absolute wreak and I don't think there is anything we can do."

Sighing Tristian pulled his now weeping wife into his arms "It doesn't look like any of my 3 darlings is having a good time today, I just hope my son is in a better state than the rest of you, or I'm in trouble. You should all be happy that the twins can now get to know each other, there are no more secrets and Serena is getting married, although there is that small problem with Sere"

"What. Since when is something wrong with Sere. She is happy isn't she, does she not want to marry that prince, then she won't. I will not let her do something she doesn't want to, I've already failed my baby enough I wont do it again." Celeste screamed in anguish.

Bewildered Tristian tried to calm his wife and bitingly replied,

"Calm yourself Celeste, do you honestly think I would let my daughter marry someone she didn't want to, especially when I was so protective of Mina. I spoke with Serena about it earlier and she loves Darien more than anything, but there is something I want to ask you about. Darien and Serena were telling me about a disease and the symptoms sounded familiar, but I can't think why. They said the disease strikes suddenly and is fatal with a time span of about 5 years in which it could strike. Also the doctors don't seem to know much about it and have no idea what brings it on."

Celeste thought for awhile

"That sounds like the disease that has descended down through my family for generations and is gradually getting weaker, but it is brought on by immense depression which is why Mina hasn't felt it as we have always let her be nothing but happy, until now. Oh you don't think this will cause Mina's disease to turn up do you?"

"Celeste, darling it is OK. Mina is in shock, but she will be happy, Serena already means so much to her. No I asked you about the diseases because Serena has all the symptoms I described to you and I knew they sounded familiar. Now I remember that this is the same disease that overtook you when we lost our baby girl, isn't it?" she just nodded

"Tristian we can't lose her again, we just cant. Maybe I should go talk to the doctor about it and see if he knows more. But it doesn't make sense what could have brought this on for Serena, she seems happier than words can express," and as the queen left the room he mumbled "I don't know, I just don't know."

* * *

The next day Mina sent a note asking Serena to come to visit her but after she had sent it got scared and begged her husband to stay with her while she met her sister.

"Mina this is absurd. It's Serena, your friend. Why in the world are you worried? She won't feel harshly towards you just because you both know and can acknowledge it. You told me yourself the other day that you love that girl and couldn't wait to have her as a sister, and now you know she is already your sister, and you are scared. I don't understand this at all."

"Andy please don't leave me alone, you don't know she might have changed. She could hate me for living a life of indulgence while she did not. Just please don't go. Andrew I need you." Staring into his wife's terrified face he reluctantly agreed

"But I am only staying until you see how completely paranoid you are being."

Meanwhile Serena had arrived after receiving Mina's note and was frantically searching for the comfort of her prince. She was terrified of seeing Mina alone, what if the sister she adored hated her for hiding the truth and didn't want a sister, especially one like herself. As she was crossing through the gardens she saw a familiar person with coal black hair standing with his back to her staring off into space. Serena threw herself into his back and hung onto him as she sobbed breathlessly

"DARIEN." Shocked but worried by the tone of voice he quickly turned and held her away from him, looking down he saw the tormented look in her eyes and the worried expression on her face.

"Sere what is it? What is the matter?" She just buried her face in his chest and whispered

"What if she hates me now, I've lied to her and shattered her ideals of her family. Mina wants to see me. Please say that you will come with me. I can't face this on my own. I won't go without you. Will you come?" Hearing the worry in her words he nodded before saying,

"You do realize how silly this is my love. She is your friend yet you are scared of what she will now think. But I will come with you if you need me, for my angel, I will always be there when you need me."

* * *

Darien was not surprised at his brothers presence beside his wife as he had guessed that both of the Angelique princesses would have been feeling the same way about meeting their twin now that they knew the truth. Andrew however had not expected to see Darien at Serena's side, he had misjudged the younger twins confidence, as she had never seemed to be scared. But then again how often does one discover that one of their best friends is actually her long lost twin sister? The surprise showed on Andrews face as he asked,

"Darien what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the same reason as you are brother. To support my princess, as it seems they are both feeling the same way. Now ladies you can both see you were as worried as each other so I think that it is time for us men to leave you." As the twins stood staring at each other the men quickly fled from the room, although Darien was thoroughly tempted to listen at the door.

"Mina I am so sorry, I didn't want to keep this from you when I found out, but Celeste made me promise. Will you forgive me?" Serena then felt herself being pulled into her twin's arms. She looked up at Mina surprised and saw the tears in her eyes. As Serena hugged her back she heard

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was worried that you would hate me for all the things I grew up with that you were deprived of. Andrew told me I was being paranoid but I had no idea what you would think about me after what you had learnt, and I had always wanted a sister. When I decided to marry Andy and finally met Amy I was so happy that I was finally going to have a sister who was sweet and caring. Then you and Darien decided to get married and I was so excited that I was going to have another sister, especially one I felt so close to. From the moment Darien dragged you in here, I felt comforted and warm. I had never met anyone like you and I know that the rest of your friends must feel the same, its like you would do anything to keep your friends from harm. Now that I have found out you are my sister I couldn't hope for anyone better. I just hope you can accept me."

"Oh Mina, there is nothing to accept. I adore you. I have since the moment you first spoke to me, as your equal even though I wasn't. I love you and was overjoyed to find you were more than one of the best friends I will ever have." Serena sobbed out as she held her 'sister' in her arms for the first time. Then with a bright smile on her face, Mina pulled her sister to the couch.

"Now you have to tell me everything that has gone on in your life and I will do the same before I tell you all Darien's secrets." Serena giggled before the two of them energetically broke into a conversation that lasted hours.

* * *

When it became dark and the two brothers went to check on them, both princesses protested and decided they would have a mini sleepover, much to their loves horror. Especially when they suggested that they should have one that involved Princess Amy and Ladies Lita and Raye and continued to giggle like children.

Hours later Tristian was walking the halls trying to figure out how to fix his baby girl when he saw two men moping in the study and had no idea what had made the two so miserable. But he couldn't help but laugh when his son-in-law told him

"Its your daughters' fault. They abandoned us so they could barricade themselves in the room and gossip all night."

"Well what do you expect? They are twin sisters that spent all but the first 6 months of their life apart, so they want to know all about each other. It won't be forever, besides I'm sure they will spend some time with you later before they go to bed. They will realize that they are missing you soon and come to see you, then you can play on their sympathy."

When the two young men looked at him in horror he simply stated

"What? It's good to have Celeste cater to my every need once in a while but not often or they will know what you are up to. And if I know my girls they will be just like Celeste."

Before Darien and Andrew could reply two blonde angels burst through the door laughing about something then simultaneously squealed

"DADDY!" while throwing themselves into his arms.

"Girls what have you been up to? You know it wasn't nice to abandon Darien and Andrew without giving a thought to how they would feel. I mean look at how miserable they are right now," Tristian answered sternly.

Mina started

"We are sorry Papa,"

"We will make up for it now. Dare I am sorry for abandoning you, will you ever forgive me. Pleeeeeeeezzzzzzzeeeeee!" Serena finished with a sad puppy-dog face.

One look at that face and Darien knew he had lost control and could never be angry with her. Mina however chose a different strategy. She launched herself into her still seated husband's lap and began covering his face in kisses while in between saying

"Andy... Darling... Can you... ever... forgive me... I... must... be the... worst wife... ever... I don't deserve... to be... married to... someone... as... wonderful... as you." There was no way that Andrew could keep up the resistance when his wife was acting like this and looked at his father-in-law as if to say 'What do I do?' before turning back to see his wife's sapphire eyes and giving in.

He kissed her and said

"Of Course I forgive you, as long as you spend some time with me before Serena and you lock yourselves up in your room for the night." Then whispered in her ear

"I'm going to miss you tonight" causing her to blush bright red and when Serena saw the color on her sisters face she began giggling uncontrollably and Darien couldn't understand why. Serena just smiled and pulled her prince from the room calling out to Mina as she went

"I will see you in a few hours Sis" to which Mina nodded while still staring adoringly at her husband.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Fifteen

When Christmas rolled around a few days later Celeste had discovered some things and decided to tell her daughter them as a Christmas gift that would make everyone truly happy. After they had spent the morning having nothing but fun and clowning around, Celeste decided to make her announcement to Serena's friends and 3 families.

"Recently it has come to my knowledge that Serena has a rare disease" hearing this, everyone's faces gained a gloomy, saddened look and they all felt that the one thing that could happen to ruin Christmas, had. Ignoring the glares that she was getting Celeste continued

"And after extensive discussions with the doctor I have good news. Sere, honey this is my gift to you. The disease was brought on by major depression, which I have discovered was the problems you and Darien had before you both declared your love for one another. Now here is the best part..."

She knelt down next to her youngest daughter

"Sere you are not going to die from this, you will live till you are old and have many grandchildren. The disease is hereditary on my side of the family and has gradually been getting weaker. Deep depression brings it on, but once you have found true happiness it seems to go away."

Serena was utterly speechless, as was everyone else in the room, so Darien spoke up

"I think that this is the best Christmas gift that any of us could be given. Are you certain?" after a confirming nod Darien pulled Serena into his embrace and bit back the urge to scream in glee, until he and Serena were bombarded by 4 very ecstatic girls who encased the couple in a group hug.

When Serena finally got free she went to hug her birth parents while whispering in their ears

"Thank you so very much this is the greatest gift ever. You have no idea what this means to me."

* * *

From then on the entire household was happy beyond belief and were excited as they prepared for the wedding until one day something that amazed the entire group occurred. The date was January 30th and as the full moon reached its highest point in the sky, many people thought that it looked silver. Included in those people were 10 individuals who watched the beauty of the rising silver moon from different kingdoms and areas with awe in their eyes. Suddenly a beam of moonlight shot down from the sky and separated into 10 smaller beams, encasing the 10 chosen ones. And as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone along with those whose light it had covered, who now had memories tugging at the recesses of their minds yet were unable to grasp.

"What happened? Where am I? Hey who is...Oh no. My Darling please wake up. Are you all right? Please be alright."

"Ahh I see that you have finally awoken, now we must go as the others will be waiting and we have to meet up with them in the Great Hall. I can't believe the time has finally come and you are all actually here, I have been waiting so long" a soft voice interrupted as a small yellow colored light glowed in the air near the pair.

"What are you talking about? Where are we, and Who and What are you?" the male said pulling the female into his arms protectively. The light moved around them giggling

"Yes, it is definitely you, I would know you anywhere, but I am sorry I'm being rude. Allow me to introduce myself your Majesties I am the fairy Valerie of Venus and I have been sent to seek you as my friends Magdalena of Mercury, Maxine of Mars and Juniper of Jupiter were sent after the other majesties. Although I am not sure what is happening to the other two who arrived. Now follow me we must hurry."

The pair chased after the golden glow as they left the barren landscape and passed through a picturesque town before entering a magnificent white palace that no building could ever compare to. It was in that beautiful structure that they entered what must have been the great hall because the fairy stopped before joining the red, blue and green lights that were dancing around in the air in the centre of the room. As the blonde looked around the room slowly she saw a grand staircase next to her, before seeing 3 familiar couples in each of the rooms other corners, and each had their own looks of shock and confusion which were evident on their faces. Before the blonde could say a word a warm white glow cascaded over the room and the four fairies took positions over the couple they had found bathing them in their respective glow.

The 8 people in the room watched in astonishment as the white glow began to take the form of a beautiful woman, who could have been no less than a goddess. She was elegantly tall and had moonlight colored hair that flowed from the top of her head to well past her feet and was kept off her face by a crown of Moonflowers, and her long white dress cascaded to the floor from what looked like a medieval gown. Overall she looked like a moonbeam descended from the heavens and turned human. The room was silent as the goddess' sweet voice filled the room with warmth.

"At last the princesses have returned along with their chosen princes. How I have missed watching you grow. Venus with her fun loving, carefree attitude and match-making tendencies, Mars with her fiery temper and quick judgment, Mercury with her great incite and shy knowledge and of course who could forget Jupiter with her strength and love of anything adventurous or dangerous. You all turned out as beautiful as I knew you would, and I always knew that you had picked the right princes. The ones who is truly your soul mate, which is why you were able to find them again, and they stand here beside you now. But there are two missing. Who did I send after the royal couple?"

"Your Grace, I'm not sure that you sent anyone to find the others, as there was only the four of us here" Valerie timidly announced to the women in the centre of the room. The figure stopped top think for a moment before nodding and began to hum a beautiful tune. All of a sudden 6 silver lights appeared out of no-where and flew to the goddess leaving a trail of silver stardust in their wake. They came to a halt as the humming stopped and the women spoke once again,

"Moonstars I need you to do me a favor." She paused as the lights bobbed up and down before continuing

"Please go to the far side of the southern field and there you will find two people and once you see them you will recognize them so do not worry about that. I would like you to bring them back here as quickly as possible but be careful of them as I do not want any harm to befall them as they are extremely important" as she finished she had a slight smile tugging at her lips.

The silver lights continued bobbing up and down and just before they sped out of the room the 8 royal's heard

"Of course Selene" causing the couple bathed in the blue glow of Mercury to look at each other in astonishment.

"I want to know what is going on... Why are we all just standing around? I am going to demand that 'Selene' person tells us what is going on and then..."

"Raye, hunny please calm down, this isn't going to help. I am sure she will tell us what is going on soon enough." Chad pleaded with his wife trying desperately to calm her flaming temper. Hearing the discussion that was occurring from under the red glowing fairy, Selene walked over towards the couple.

"Princess of Mars, I realize you do not understand what is going on at the moment, but I shall explain everything once the other two arrive. Although it may not make sense and may confuse you I need all of you to listen very carefully to what I have to say."

She then turned and said "Yes Amy, Greg you are correct. It is true and I will explain more in just a minute as I believe that the others have finally arrived."

* * *

As 4 silver lights re-entered the room the other occupants looked up to see Serena and Darien descending, each with a silver light on their shoulder.

"Serenity and Endymion. At last. Oh Serenity your mother would be so proud of how you turned out. Now all of you please come with me I have something to show you and I am certain that you have many questions." Serena looked at Darien and he could see the evident worry on her face. Trying to calm her and sort through his own confusion, at being called a name that was strange but oddly felt so familiar, he gently squeezed her hand letting her know it would be alright and he was there for her always.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Sixteen

They were led into a room with a large table dominating it and there were sets of two chairs placed in 5 sections around the table, along with a single chair at the head of it. The women in white pointed to specific chairs and instructed them to sit. The chairs were each unique and although many were similar no two were alike, both Mina and Andrew's chairs were encrusted with topaz but Mina's was larger then her husbands and was engraved with the symbol behind the angel on her necklace, which she found rather strange. The chairs of the others were similar with Amy's having sapphires, Raye's having rubies and Lita's having emeralds as well as each having their own symbols, while their partners had the same colors as their own but in a style similar to Andrews.

However the chairs that Serena and Darien had were completely different and Serena looked slightly uncomfortable sitting in hers. Both Serena and Darien's chairs were the same size and larger than all the others were, almost looking like miniature thrones and each of the two had a different symbol. Darien's chair appeared to have blue and green diamonds covering it and was engraved with a circle that appeared to have an X in the centre, while Serena's had white diamonds and a symbol of the moon.

"I know that you are confused children, but please bear with me. Where do I start... Your majesties allow me to introduce myself. I am Selene goddess and protector of my beloved moon. I have gathered you all here today as the time has come for all of you to work together and make a choice. I don't know how many of you have heard the legends of the moon kingdom, and many have deemed that it never did exist. But I will tell you now that it did and never has there been as a majestic place as the Moon Kingdom before its destruction all those years ago, when you were all saved by Queen Serenity. As her kingdom was being destroyed around her Serenity realized that nothing was going to survive and she could not bear the thought of her precious daughter and the ones she loved most being unable to continue to live the happiness of their lives. So as her home crumbled around her Serenity used the last of her strength and the Silver Crystal to send Princess Serenity, her court and their fiancée's to the future, and Earth where they could be reborn."

"On that day I decided to restore the kingdom to its former glory and beyond in hopes that one-day it could once more be filled with happiness and laughter. Never has the universe seen as great a ruler as Serenity, all the planets in the solar system looked to her to guide them, and it was thought that there would never be a ruler with the ability to exceed her with one exception. It is that one exception that will either rule the New Moon Kingdom in what will be deemed the Crystal Millennium, or if she so chooses, the dreams I once had will be unable to be fulfilled. But that must not influence her decision as I live forever and my dreams can change if necessary."

"The ruler of whom you are speaking is Serenity isn't it?"

"Indeed it is and I have been watching her and the other children of the moon kingdom since they were reborn, and I know that she will make a great queen."

"But what does that have to do with us. I've had enough I want to go home."

"Lita please sit back down. I was about to explain all that. Now Princess Serenity's court is essential to her and are also her best friends who she could not do without, but they are also princesses of their own home planets, and would be queens after their coronation. The princesses names were Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita of Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter respectively, and you four are in fact the reborn souls of the silver millennium royal princesses court."

* * *

A number of gasps were heard from the women sitting around the table as the shock of how important they were, hit them and they realized they would have to make a huge decision, as whether to follow their princess from the past. Selene continued and the 10 people around the table could do nothing to hide their astonishment as it was revealed that Darien was the Earth Prince and princess's soul mate, and he was the one she would need by her side always. But not a single person in the room had prepared themselves for the truth of the princess's identity as it was revealed. Selene got up from her seat and walked over to the other side of the table pulling Serena from her chair.

"From the day your mother died I have kept a close eye on all the children of the moon, but you Serena I watched most of all. You are the one destined to bring us to greatness and already have made your mother exceptionally proud. But now you must make your choice. Will you accept the crown and responsibilities of the New Kingdom destined to rival the last?" Serena looked panicked and terrified

"This is just a joke or a dream or something. This can't truly be happening. I'm not fit to be queen. I mean look at me I don't have the ability to rule a kingdom without even thinking about a solar system. I can't do this I just know that I will let everyone down. I'm so sorry, see I'm doing it already" and with that she broke into tears and fled from the room. Darien made a motion to go after his beloved but was stopped by the goddess.

"Young Prince I know you wish to go after her, but for now let her be as the rest of you have some decisions to make" hearing this he reluctantly sat and began his discussion with the others.

* * *

Serena ran until she reached a beautiful garden filled with roses and Moonflowers and every other imaginable flower. The beauty despite the tears shimmering down her cheeks forgotten overwhelmed her as she looked at the amazing place around her. The place could be described as no less than magical and she had to admit it would be wonderful to live here, spending each day on the one thing that she had felt drawn to since before she could remember, and now she knew why. As she looked up at the shining blue-green orb lighting the sky she thought about what she had been told. Perhaps it would be possible as long as she had the support of her friends and her prince.

'Endymion' she had to admit that the name fitted him a lot better and as she kept repeating the name glimpses of her past assailed her mind. As her mind was being tormented by visions of the last day of the Moon Kingdom, she collapsed to the ground and was overcome by the pain in her soul.

"Serenity wake up, its over. Are you alright?" "Wha... What just happened to me? It was so awful. Endy... Oh my poor beloved Endy."

Selene took the now weeping girl in her arms

"Princess it is alright it is over and your Endymion is safe, he was reborn just as you were. He will always be with you as you are a part of each other, destined throughout time, and if it were allowed the guardian of time could confirm it."

"Oh Selene I'm just so scared. If they decided to renew the kingdom I don't think I could handle ruling, I'm sure I would do everything wrong and I don't want to be the cause of history repeating itself. Look at this place it is so beautiful I would hate to be the one to destroy it." The goddess smiled down at the amazing girl cradled in her arms, she had so much strength and power in her but also an extraordinary amount of caring. To worry about not only the people she loved but also the place and people that would be destroyed if she didn't become the ruler she thought she was meant to be.

"Little one you must not fear for you will become an extraordinary ruler and every one has their fears and they will never go away completely. But as you grow you will learn that there is no need to worry especially when you have so many who care deeply about you and totally trust in your judgment, backing you up."

"But can't you tell me that... Huh? Where did she go?" Suddenly there was a clatter of footsteps behind her causing her to turn.

"Ummm... Sere we need to talk. We have made a decision!"

* * *

As Serena sat and thought about how she had met and become close friends with each of the 9 people who had surrounded her earlier, as they told her that she needed to make a decision. As she got lost in her memories of the past she recalled when she had met Ladies Lita and Raye, who had been her first and only friends during her childhood.

* * *

_(Flashback)_ She had been playing in the woods near the lake one-day despite the fact she wasn't supposed to go into the woods alone. She had always been told that it was dangerous, but for some strange reason whenever she was here she always felt closer to home. After awhile of playing by herself and with the animals that instinctively knew her kindness, she heard noises in the distance and her curios nature took hold and she found herself sneaking towards the laughter. As she hid behind a tree at the edge of a clearing, she could see two distinguished people sitting on cushioned chairs while they were served a spectacular picnic.

A short way away two girls who looked to be her own age were running and rolling around on the ground and laughing happily despite the fact they were ruining their beautiful dresses. Serena longed to go over to them since they looked to be having so much fun, but as she had never had any friends before or spoken to any other children, she was shy and unsure if they would accept her. She dejectedly sat down in the grass and watched them as they continued to play. After awhile the girl with the long dark hair and violet eyed suddenly stopped right in the middle of their game and called to the slightly taller girl with warm brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blazing green eyes, over to her and began whispering in her ear. They then turned and looked directly at the spot Serena was sitting in. She saw them looking her direction and tried to sink into the grass so they wouldn't be able to see her.

The two girls giggled and whispered some more before nodding and skipping towards the couple. Serena was relieved because although she wanted to meet them she was scared, so as they headed towards the couple she lay back in the grass and stared into the sky lost in her favorite daydream.

She had been dreaming about living on the moon and having a prince whisk her up on to his horse and just as he was about to ride off into the sunset with her, she was startled by someone saying "Hello." and had to keep herself from screaming.

She opened her eyes to see the two girls she had been watching looking down at her with huge smiles on their faces, then the taller one said

"Hi there, we saw you over here and wondered whether you would like to come and play with us."

"Ummm...I...I'd like to but..."Serena started nervously.

"But what, and why were you watching us?" the other girl said while her eyes sparkled deep purple.

"Raye, don't yell at her. I'm sorry about that. My name is Lita and that is Raye, and those people over there are my parents. What is your name?"

"Serena. I didn't mean to stare, but you looked like you were having so much fun. I'm sorry, but I know that I cant play with you because you are of higher status than me" Serena responded, never once looking up. Then the girl she now knew as Raye grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out to where they had been playing.

"Nonsense, you can do whatever you want Serena."

Before Serena left to go home Lita whispered to her

"Raye must really like you, otherwise she would never yelled at you the way she did, because normally she is really shy." From that day onward Serena had always been included in the things the girls had done just like she was one of their class. As Serena's mind came back to the present she knew she would always be thankful that Lita had been so kind after they had found the golden head hiding in the grass.

It had been easy to become friends with Ken and Chad because they were both fun and most importantly they loved her friends, and treated them like queens with made Serena happy with the choices her friends had made. _(End Flashback)

* * *

_

Serena really did have to be thankful that Selene had made sure that all of them had ended up together in this life as they had been in the last. She didn't know what she would do without those 8 people and most importantly she would never be able to get through any of this or the things yet to come without her soul mate.

Her prince in this life as well as the last, he was everything she could ever wish for, her was the one who had been in her daydreams even as a child, although she had never realised it until this very moment. He had been the one she called for when she was upset, in pain or scared, she had never known that 'Endy' had a face, a body and a heart.

Especially a heart, one that was hurt anytime she was, no matter how far apart they had been their souls had always had a link and whenever one had been hurt the other had felt the pain. It also explained why Serena's leg had felt like it was broken for two weeks when she was 12 even though nothing appeared to be wrong. At the moment it had begun to hurt with no reason, Darien had fallen from his horse and broken his leg. It also explained why Darien could never sleep if Serena was crying until she had cried herself to sleep.

"You want to tell me what you were thinking about?" a voice gently asked from behind her as arms snaked around her waist to hug her, looking up she smiled and said

"You what else. I was also taking a look into the past. Do you know that I would be lost without the 9 of you?"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Oh but it is, until Lita and Raye noticed me as I watched them playing and befriended me, I had no friends. I was alone, and I hate to think what my life and even myself would be like if I hadn't met them."

Darien just continued to hug her until Selene appeared before them "It's time."

The prince of earth and the princess of the moon looked at each other before reluctantly following her out of the room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Once Upon a ….. Sometime.**_

By Skyflame

Chapter Seventeen

None of them could explain just how hard it was as they worried about how to tell their families that they were going to be leaving them. They spend many days together to try and formulate a plan that wouldn't hurt them too much, even though they would still get to see them they knew that their parents would not like the idea of the children moving to the Moon.

As the continued in days the all were worrying but no one as much as Serena and there was no way that Darien could comfort her no matter how worried he was about her. He knew that it was going to be the hardest on her since she had only just found her family again and had never really been apart from the parents that had brought her up. They could all feel her tension and tried their best to try and comfort the person who would soon rule them all.

* * *

After a week of discussions they had decided to tell all their families at once two weeks after they got back as the ceremonies would be held on the Full Earth or New Moon as it was known on earth. The time had come for them to announce their news and Serena could not stop shaking. She was utterly petrified, and there was nothing that anyone could say that could reassure her so as the waited Darien held her in his arms trying to at least provide her with some solace.

Then as their parents filed into the room she knew that it was time and she suddenly gained a commanding air and prepared herself to inform them of the events about to occur. She had decided that it had to be her that announced it even though the others protested since they knew how hard this was going to be on her, but she had insistence and the part of her that was ruled by Serenity could not be argued with. She stood and motioned for them all to sit

"You may think that is strange that we have gathered you all here today and that I am the official spokesperson, but the reason for this will become apparent in due course. I promise" she looked at the 9 people standing around her before continuing.

"I'm not sure if you have heard the myths about the moon kingdom, but I wish to relay them to you and please as you listen keep a very open mind, because you have no idea how necessary it will be." Serena shared with the 7 families the happiness as well as the tragedy of the amazing kingdom before beginning on the part that they would find the hardest to accept.

"From the tale that I have just told you there are some things that I know you do not believe but you are going to have to try and accept them because they actually occurred and cannot be ignored. Two weeks ago Selene, Goddess of the Moon and protector of the Children of the Silver Millennium send for the royal children and their partners and informed that there was a very important decision to be made but only one person could truly make it."

"That one person was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, Moon and sole heir to her mother's kingdom. Selene had the hopes that in the future the Moon Kingdom would rise again as the Crystal Millennium and that the royalty would rule it. It was decided by the council, to restore the kingdom and that Serenity would rule as that is the only way it could happen. Serenity and her court would rule from the moon even though each of the royals would be the King or Queen of their respective planet and there are hopes that they will also be raised. I am telling you all this because we love you and you had to know the truth."

* * *

Savannah looked up at the daughter she had raised and tried to work out what was going on. There had been a change in her "Sere, baby what do you mean we had to know?" Serena sighed and felt her prince's hand squeezing her own and giving her strength.

"We have to leave in just over a week to take up our new residence on the moon. I was the one who had to tell you all because I am the crown princess and the one who has to rule. Inside I am truly Serenity. Behind me you will see your children, but they are also the royalty set to lead beside me.

Crown Princess Litiyana of Jupiter and her love the future king of the storm planet, Prince Kenneth. Crown Princess Amilia of Mercury and her future king of the ice planet, Prince Gregory.

Crown Princess and High Priestess Rayelena of Mars and her partner and Co-ruler of the planet of fire, Prince Chadwick, and of course my cousin and Crown Princess Minalia of Venus and her prince of the planet ruling love, Prince Anthony.

And lastly but by no means least the Crown Prince of Earth, Future King of the Crystal Millennium, Moon and Earth as well as the ruler of my heart, both then and now, Endymion."

There was shock evident on all there faces and it was easy to tell that they were finding all this hard to believe with the exception of Raye's mother Jessica. Raye was puzzled

"Momma, why are you not as shocked as everyone else?"

Jessie just smiled at her knowingly,

"I have always known darling, I have dreams that often predict the future and before I had you Selene came to me in a dream and told me of the truth and I didn't even think to doubt it for a second. I always knew you were specially, as were you friends when I came in contact with them. But nothing could have ever prepared me for the power I felt when I first met Sere. I felt this amazing burst of power and I thought that I had imagined it at first but I just got stronger as she got older, and know I know what it was."

Celeste was weeping and had pulled all 3 of her children into a hug that was making it very hard for them to breathe

"No, you are not going anywhere do you hear me no a single one of you. My babies are staying right here if I have to chain them to a wall. I have only just got to have all of you together again. I can't lose all 3 of you this time. And what about Sere's wedding, is it off? Don't I get attend now? Why is this happening."

It was the youngest of the 3 that was able to speak first and attempt to reassure their mother "Mom you are not losing us. Sure we are all moving to the moon but we will visit and you can also visit us. Serena is still getting married, down here on earth as planned and no matter what we all love you."

* * *

It took a while but eventually they had all accepted the fate of their children. Nothing was going to change their destiny, no matter how much they wanted to keep them here on earth, even though they would still be coming back for visits as they could not leave their kingdoms unattended for long, or let them know that they were really the rulers from the moon.

When the full earth rolled around all of the royals and their families were present in the newly constructed palace. They were all prepared for the coronation that was to take place in a few hours and Serena was pacing the floor in her room.

She was worried that she wouldn't live up to everyone's expectations and would have to try and disappear without anyone's knowledge, which would be exceptionally hard because Selene would always know where she was so she would have to try and convince her not to say anything. She was still pacing and trying to decide where she could go so that no one would be able to find her when her fiancée walked in an hour later and stood at the doorway watching her.

She didn't even realize he was in the room and continued her muttering. She was suddenly alerted to the presence of another person in the room by a soft chuckle and spun around in her tracks.

"Princess you aren't worried are you?" the voice asked as he came over to envelop her in a hug and kiss her forehead.

"Of course I am. I am terrified. Dare what if I cant live up to everyone's expectations? What if I fail you all? I couldn't stand to bring down the kingdom after all the belief you have all installed in me."

Darien lifted her chin so her gaze was on his eyes instead of the floor

"Sere you won't fail, you need to put some faith in yourself. We are all here and we are going to help you especially me, you don't have to do this alone and everything will be fine. Destiny will bring what it intends to and there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is try to do our best and give our people all the happiness and love they deserve in this New World. You will be a great ruler just like your mother was and I know that she would be proud of you no matter what. How could she not be?"

"Sere you are truly like an angel and have saved so many people but mostly you have saved me. You have saved me from myself. I was set to live a life of drudgery and pain alone and without hope. But then an angel perfect as anything could be, crashed into my life and there is no way that I can ever thank her enough for that and showing her the light and love she has inside her. Not only for me but for every single living thing."

Serena looked on at him in wonder as the words flowed from his mouth and into her heart like the waves wash against the shore, having no clue as to how that she could even try to respond to that. All she managed to do was hug and thank the love of her life and ask for a few moments alone in the gardens before the ceremony.

As she walked through the reconstructed floral wonderland she couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about the upcoming event, but as the wind blew across the moonscape Serenity felt calmed. It was almost as if it was a comforting embrace warming her from the inside out, and she knew that it was her mothers presence.

In that instant as the air swirled around her she knew that everything would be fine. Smiling she looked to the stars and spoke softly before returning in to meet her destiny, while the words lingered in the air.

"I love you Mother, Thank you, for Everything."


End file.
